Aguentar
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Se tudo mudasse rapidamente, se você não conseguisse viver mais no lugar onde sempre morou, porque as lembranças do seu único amor a consumiam? Pelo que superaria seus medos? Pelo que se tornaria forte? Pelo que você aguentaria? PRESENTE B-DAY MARY-CHAN
1. Chuva

**Aguentar**

_Caro Naruto..._

_Ninja número um de traz para frente, futuro Hokage. Eu sei que você está preocupado comigo, afinal já faz três meses que Konoha não tem noticias minhas. Mas eu te garanto que estou bem, me sinto melhor do que nunca. Estou morando na vila da Chuva, este lugar precisa de muita ajuda, há muitas pessoas feridas, casas destruídas. Você sabe por que, aquele maldito Madara tinha que ter um dedo nisso. _

_Hoje estou cuidando de Konan, atual líder da vila. Você deve se lembrar dela, a garota de cabelos azuis, companheira de Pain. _

_Bem, escrevi essa carta apenas para dizer que estou bem, e que realmente espero que você, meu melhor amigo, meu único irmão, seja feliz. Que Uzumaki Naruto um dia se torne Hokage, que você abra as piscinas azuis que são seus olhos e note a garota que sempre esteve ao seu lado, aquela que se declarou para você._

_Diga a todos que eu estou bem e feliz. Naruto... Lamento muito em lhe dizer que eu não vou voltar. Saiba que te amo como o irmão que eu nunca tive. Espero que tudo fique bem._

_Com carinho, de sua amiga e irmãzinha..._

_Haruno Sakura._

**.::oOo::.**

- Terminou a carta, Sakura-sama? – Um ninja da vila da Chuva a perguntou.

- Sim. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso simpático no rosto. – Entregue a Uzumaki Naruto, por favor. Diga que sua irmã pediu que lhe entrega-se.

O ninja lhe cumprimentou com a cabeça, para logo depois desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho do quarto de Konan. Seus cabelos róseos não estavam mais tão curtos, agora já haviam passado da altura dos ombros. O hayate de Konoha já não estava em sua cabeça, ele fora bem guardado em uma caixa com recordações da sua vila natal. Em seu lugar estava a fita que Ino lhe dera quando criança.

Seu corpo não era mais tão parecido com uma tabua, suas curvas haviam aumentado não muito, em todo caso ela só tinha dezesseis anos. Mas com seu corpo que para ela parecia tão _comum _chamava facilmente a atenção dos homens. Sua face continuava delicada e bonita, mas seus olhos, apesar da idade, demonstravam muito amadurecimento.

Como ela desejava que as coisas fossem mais simples, do mesmo modo de quando ela era criança. Quando era pequena e ficava machucada sua mãe lhe dava um beijo e dizia que logo-logo iria sarar. Tudo parecia ser tão simples, seu maior problema era fazer Sasuke-kun nota-la.

Hoje seus problemas são parcialmente os mesmos. Mas não tem nada a ver com Sasuke-kun nota-la, o que ela quer mesmo é impedi-lo de destruir Konoha, e acabar com os planos de Madara.

Konan que tinha se tornado sua maior aliada nessa causa, estava deitada em uma cama, fraca e ainda por cima gravida. De quem ela não sabia o que mais lhe preocupava era como seria o mundo para aquela criança. Se para ela a situação já era bem complicada, imagine para um bebe que em pouco tempo iria nascer.

Esse fora um dos motivos pelos quais Sakura decidiu se mudar para a Vila da Chuva. Aquele lugar precisava de muita ajuda, e foi por isso que Konan havia a chamado. Aos poucos as duas tinham se tornado amigas. As duas kunoichis tinham objetivos e inimigos em comum.

- Sakura... – Konan murmurou.

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos virou-se para encara-la. Sorriu discretamente ao notar as mãos de Konan sobre o ventre.

- Hai?

- Me prometa uma coisa? – Konan se sentou lentamente na cama, deixando suas costas escoradas na cabeceira.

- Claro. – Sakura se sentou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

- Se algo acontecer comigo, você cuida do meu bebê, como se fosse seu filho?

- Não fale bobagens não vai acontecer nada com você. – Sakura respondeu. – Pode ter certeza que eu vou cuidar dessa garotinha muito bem, e eu vou estar do seu lado ajudando a cria-la.

- É uma menina?

- Sim.

Konan sorriu discretamente fitando a barriga de sete meses. Só de pensar que quase perderá seu bebê, sentia um aperto no peito. Graças a Sakura nada grave havia acontecido. Como era grata a ela, a garota tinha deixado sua vila em prol de ajudar a dela.

Para Konan, Sakura era um mistério, na verdade só parcialmente. Pelo que tinha descoberto, Sakura teve uma infância normal, há vida dela tinha mudado no momento em que se tornará uma kunoichi.

- Qual foi seu real motivo? – Konan a encarou e notou a expressão confusa. – Porque deixou Konoha?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Sakura fitava a parede do cômodo perdida em lembranças. - Tudo lá me lembrava a ele, as ruas onde andávamos com o time sete, as áreas de treinamento, o hospital onde eu passava a maior parte do tempo.

Suspirou, nunca havia conseguido se abrir com ninguém quando o assunto era Sasuke. Mas estava cansada de guardar tudo para ela, Sakura sabia que precisava se confessar para alguém. Konan parecia a compreender, pelo que sabia a kunoichi de cabelos azuis também já havia vivido dramas amorosos.

- Por mais de três anos tentei esquecê-lo, mas até hoje não consegui. – Continuou. – Pensei que se eu me afastasse de lá, talvez, só talvez eu conseguisse apaga-lo da minha memoria.

- Estou grata por você estar aqui Sakura. – Konan sorriu tristemente para ela. – Mas lamento te dizer que dificilmente irá esquecê-lo. Eu nunca amei alguém da forma que você ama o Sasuke, mas eu sei como é a dor de perder alguém que você ama.

Naquele momento vários rostos vieram em sua mente. Seus pais, Nagato, Jiraya-sensei... Yuhiko. Ela sabia como era perder pessoas que amava, às vezes pensava que era impossível que a dor diminuísse. Suspirou e fitou a rosada.

- Só posso te garantir uma coisa, com o tempo você só vai ficando mais forte, aos poucos sendo capaz de aguentar a dor que tem no peito.

- Arigatou. – Sakura sorriu para ela.

**.::oOo::.**

Tudo era mais difícil na Vila da Chuva, mas graças a Konan as coisas haviam melhorado consideravelmente. Ela tinha adaptado o jutsu de Pain. Agora a pequena vila sentia as quatro estações do ano. Ninguém passava fome, todos trabalhavam para a melhora do lugar. A vila que havia sido esquecida pelo mundo shinobi, agora tinha se tornado prospera, um bom lugar para se viver.

Naquele dia em especial Sakura estava no terraço da maior torre da vila. Deixando que o sol que tocasse sua pele branca e secasse suas lágrimas. Era 23 de julho, o dia do aniversário _dele_, ela não tinha como esquecer.

Perguntava-se o porquê de seu coração ainda gritar o nome dele. O porquê de ele ter a deixado. Ter dito apenas 'Arigatou', nada mais que isso. O porquê de o Uchiha ser o único homem que ela sonha em beijar, abraçar, tocar.

O que a mais intrigava era o fato do coração _dele_ ser tão cheio de trevas. Uma vez ela tentou matá-lo, Sakura não queria vê-lo se afundar cada vez mais na escuridão. Falhou naquela tentativa, por pouco sua vida não foi tirada pelas mãos dele.

Sakura se ajeitou e fechou os olhos, talvez aquela fosse à hora de finalmente _florescer_. Tentar esquecer as coisas tristes do passado e se concentrar em ajudar aquelas pessoas da Vila da Chuva. Cujas quais a consideravam uma luz que os guiaria para uma época melhor.

- Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! – Uma mulher com aparência cansada gritou seu nome.

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura saltou de onde estava para aterrissar ao lado da mulher.

- Konan-sama está tendo o bebe!

Nada mais precisou ser dito. Sakura não estava mais lá, havia desaparecido em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Konan estava suada, havia perdido muito sangue. Havia parteiras no quarto tentando ajudar sua líder. Sakura sabia que aquelas mulheres não seriam suficientes. A líder da Chuva estava em uma situação delicada demais.

A kunoichi dava ordens que eram seguidas rapidamente. Konan se segurava para não gritar, mas era quase impossível. Tudo acontecia rápido de mais, Sakura já estava ajudando Konan com as contrações, a mandando respirar e fazer força. Estavam muito tempo fazendo o parto, estava demorando demais.

- Sakura... Eu sei que eu vou morrer em pouco tempo, você não conseguiria omitir esse fato, nem se quisesse.

- Konan...

- Deixe- me lhe falar algo... Todas, por favor, saiam... Eu só quero Sakura aqui.

O quarto se esvaziou em questão de segundos. Todos ali sabiam que a mulher que tanto os ajudou estava à beira da morte, se aquilo era o que ela queria, todos fariam.

- Sakura...

- Hai? – A kunoichi rosada estava com uma menina toda ensanguentada nos braços. Como aquilo era possível? Porque alguém que estava fazendo um esforço enorme por aquela vila, teria que morrer tão cedo?

- Você se lembra do que eu te pedi? – Konan sorria olhando seu bebê, agora em seus braços.

- Sim. Pode ter certeza que eu darei minha vida por essa garotinha.

- Obrigada. – Konan sorriu para ela. – Eu tenho algumas... Coisas para te pedir.

- Fale... Eu farei o impossível para te ajudar.

- Eu quero que... A partir de hoje você... Lidere a Vila da Chuva. E que de... O nome da minha filha... De Haruno Miya, todos devem pensar que... Ela morreu dentro do meu ventre.

- Te prometo. – Sakura tinha os olhos marejados. – Mas por quê?

- Tudo o que você... Precisa saber está... Em um pergaminho dentro de uma caixa... No meu guarda-roupa... Sakura... Uma última coisa... Tente ser feliz...

Konan fechou os olhos, deixando tudo que tinha, todas suas responsabilidades, esperanças para a pessoa que melhor iria cuidar do seu bebe. Ela só esperava que tudo ficasse bem, que em algum momento tudo se encaixasse, e que a paz finalmente reinasse.

Sakura tirou à pequena Miya dos braços de Konan, e a pegou no colo. Por Kami-sama como ela cuidaria de um bebê, lideraria uma vila, se não era capaz de salvar a vida de Konan?

Olhou para o bebê em seus braços, a garotinha tinha as pequenas mãozinhas agarradas em suas vestes. Ela tinha um tufo de cabelos tão azuis, que chegavam a ser negros. Sakura sorriu, ela cumpriria sua promessa, faria tudo ficar melhor na vila, daria seu sobrenome para aquela garotinha que mudaria sua vida.

Sakura agradecia por ter insistido a Tsunade-shishou lhe ensinar a falsificar uma morte. Graças a isso o bebê parecia morto. Ser medica-nin tinha seus privilégios, a pequena Miya parecia estar morta, seu coração batia lentamente. Ninguém desconfiaria de nada.

A Haruno pediu que as mulheres entrassem, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Tudo aquilo doía muito, ela teria que carregar o fardo de não ter conseguido salvar a vida de uma amiga.

- Depois que cuidarem de Konan, peçam que todos os habitantes da vila se reúnam na praça central.

Ela pegou o bebê aparentemente morto nos braços e o carregou até seu quarto. Dentro das vestes da Haruno se encontrava o pergaminho que Konan havia mencionado.

**.::oOo::.**

"_Sakura..._

_... Se você está lendo esse pergaminho, só pode significar uma coisa, eu morri. Você deve estar com meu bebê nos braços nesse momento._

_ Toda a Vila da Chuva depende de você, me desculpe por colocar essa enorme responsabilidade nas suas costas. Mas a meu ver você era a melhor pessoa para isso._

_ Minha filha é o que Madara mais quer, não necessariamente ela, mas sim seus olhos. Ela é filha de Pain, e tem olhos de Nagato. Eu amava Yuhiko, por isso Nagato o transformou em Pain. Por isso, devo ter lhe pedido para dizer/fazer com que ela pareça ter morrido._

_ Todos os dados sobre a Akatisuki estão no cofre que fica em seu quarto. Tudo que a Akatisuki sabe sobre todas as vilas shinobi, até coisas que apenas Pain e eu sabíamos. Estou passando informações que você poderia imaginar que fossem impossíveis de ser verdade, coisas sobre-humanas._

_ Bem, eu realmente espero que você melhore as coisas não só na Vila da Chuva, mas sim em todo o mundo shinobi. Você será uma grande mulher, irá trazer paz e esperança ao mundo._

_ Diga, ao meu bebe que eu o amo muito, e que todas as minhas escolhas mudaram no momento em que descobri que ela estava dentro de mim..._

_ Boa sorte... Com Amor..._

_Konan."._

**.::oOo::.**

O bebê em seus braços começou a acordar. Sakura fez um selo com as mãos depois abriu o fecho de sua blusa e colocou o bebê para amamentar.

Tsunade havia lhe ensinado que quando uma fêmea via um filhote que necessitava de leite e cuidados, seu organismo começava a produzir o que o ser em questão precisasse, mesmo sem ter passado por um período de gravidez. O jutsu que fizera a pouco, fazia com que esse processo acelerasse, e em poucos segundos a mulher era capaz de amamentar.

Talvez a Vila da Chuva fosse atacada em breve, quando a notícia que Konan havia morrido se espalhasse pelas nações e países shinobi, a vila correria grande perigo.

Sakura fez com que o bebê arrotasse e o colocou para dormir. Pegou uma cesta que tinha no quarto e a preencheu com cobertores, para colocar Miya ali dentro, fez um jutsu de proteção em poucos minutos. Ali ela receberia toda proteção que precisava, incluindo vitaminas, ficaria invisível para todos, menos Sakura.

- Sakura-sama. – Uma garota bateu na porta. – Todos já estão reunidos, estamos apenas esperando você.

- Arigatou Sayuri. Pode se retirar agora, já estou indo.

**.::oOo::.**

Toda a Vila da Chuva estava reunida, apenas esperando que Sakura chegasse. Todos naquele lugar tinham enorme afeto pela Haruno. Ela os ajudará quando precisavam, havia salvado muitas vidas, todos eram gratos a ela por isso.

Sakura estava vestida praticamente toda de preto, luvas, botas, calça, blusa, apenas sua faixa era vermelha. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e começou a falar.

- Hoje foi um dia muito triste para mim, perdi uma das minhas melhores amigas, minha maior aliada. Konan morreu, hoje às dezoito horas e trinta e nove minutos junto com sua filha enquanto dava a luz.

A multidão estava em silencio, todos estavam abalados com a notícia que a pouco receberam. Sakura respirou profundamente mais uma vez, ela teria que ser forte de agora em diante.

- Konan estava muito fraca, devido a sua luta com Uchiha Madara. Ela mal aguentou alguns minutos depois do parto. Durante a sua luta Madara acertou um de seus pontos vitais, sendo assim quando sua pressão subisse ela morreria em pouco tempo. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- Seu último pedido foi que eu liderasse está vila os treina–se, que eu fizesse da Vila da Chuva um lugar prospero. Eu só irei cumprir a promessa que fiz para ela, se vocês me permitirem. Não quero ser um fardo para ninguém.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que suas madeixas róseas cobrissem seu rosto e escondendo suas lagrimas. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir braços pequenos envolverem suas pernas.

- Não chore Sakura-sama. – O garotinho de olhos azuis falou. – Claro que queremos que você nos lidere. Estamos tristes pela morte do nosso anjo, ele deve estar no céu agora. Mas fico feliz em saber que ele te deixou aqui para cuidar de todos nós.

- O garoto está certo. – Uma mulher já de idade disse dentre a multidão.

A kunoichi rosada estava emocionada, nunca esperou tal ato dos moradores daquela vila. Tudo era tão novo, tantas coisas acontecendo em tão pouco tempo. Um dos conselheiros da vila saiu de algum lugar entre a multidão. Ele parou na frente de Sakura, fazendo com que ela o olhasse atenta.

- Você é uma criança. – Falou sério. – Mas pelo pouco tempo que está aqui, já nos ajudou de uma forma demasiada. Pelo poder a mim concebido te declaro a nova líder da Vila da Chuva, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**N/a:**

_Em primeiro lugar: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MARY-CHAN! Muitas felicidades, boas notas, gatinhos correndo atrás de você, ótimas e verdadeiras amizades, muito dinheiro (tomará que você ganhe na loteria)!_

_Espero que tenha gostado da fic, eu disse que tinha mudado ela... Só um pouco! kkk_

Ok... Eu comecei a escrever "Aguentar" em meados de setembro, quando meu PC estragou por isso ela não vai acompanhar exatamente o Mangá. Como meu PC estava estragado, e eu não tinha o note ainda, a fic foi toda escrita no meu diário. Eu não a quis postar antes para vocês - minhas cats leitoras - me matarem por atrasar minhas outras fics. "Aguentar" não vai ser uma fic enorme, na verdade não sei exatamente quantos capítulos vai ter, mas não vai ser muitooo grande.

Well, agora vamos falar sobre esse primeiro capitulo... Konan tem um segredo, ela não quer que o Madara descubra sobre a filha dela por algum motivo. Alias, o nome "Miya" significa "Esperança". Para mim seria o melhor nome para filha da Konan, levando em consideração que o que a Konan sempre quis foi paz, e sem esperança dificilmente se alcança a paz.

O que eu só tenho a dizer é que espero que tenham gostado da fic, e se os comentários vierem em grande volume, o próximo capitulo também vem.

Beijos

Samy

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	2. Problemas

**Aguentar**

**Capitulo 02**

_Um mês depois..._

Sakura estava com a pequena Miya nos braços, amamentando-a. A história que contara quando a criança apareceu, foi que tinham a deixado na porta de seu quarto. E a Haruno resolvera adotá-la. Alguns achavam um gesto de bondade, e já outros pensavam que era algo impensado por Sakura ser jovem.

Durante esse período de um mês a Vila da Chuva foi atacada diversas vezes, mas graças às táticas que Sakura montara poucos se feriram, e não houve grandes riscos ao lugar. Depois da luta que ela teve com o capitão do esquadrão que o Raikage havia mandado atacar a vila, todos ficaram ainda mais impressionados com ela.

Sakura lutou sem fraquejar um momento sequer, sempre que era derrubada ou ferida se levantava de cabeça erguida, provando a todos do que uma kunoichi decidida é capaz de fazer. E que ela era digna de comandar uma vila com sua capacidade, força e principalmente sua determinação de tornar aquele lugar prospero. Ela estava cumprindo melhor do que esperado seu cargo como líder, mas principalmente a promessa que havia feita a Konan.

Agora entendia melhor do que nunca o trabalho de sua shishou. Comandar uma vila não era nada fácil, ela tinha que cuidar das missões, montar os times ninjas, ter reuniões com os anciões, os ataques constantes, fora que agora tem um bebê para cuidar. Era algo estressante, mas que valia o esforço.

Sakura ouvira batidas na porta, se ajeitou rapidamente. Miya já dormia em seus braços. A porta abriu mostrando-lhe uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, seu semblante estava abatido. Algo um pouco anormal para uma garota de no máximo doze anos. A menina entrou na sala de cabeça baixa, vestida com uma calça negra e blusa azul marinho, seu cabelo negro estava preso em um coque bem feiro.

- Com licença Sakura-sama. – A voz da garota era baixa, tinha tristeza estampada nela.

- No que posso te ajudar... – A rosada levantou a sobrancelha.

- Aoki Saya. – Sakura a ficou encarando com Miya nos braços, esperando que a garota lhe dissesse o que queria. – Eu sei que o que irei lhe pedir será insolência de minha parte, mas...

- Fale Saya-san, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu dizer não. – Sakura sorriu levemente para garota em sua frente.

- Há algum tempo atrás meu time estava em missão... – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto que estava direcionado ao chão. – Shinta-kun e Kenshin meus companheiros morreram para me proteger porque eu sou fraca, não fui capaz de lutar ao lado deles. Sakura-sama, eu te peço que me treine... Eu não quero ver mais ninguém que eu amo morrer.

Sakura encarou a bela garota a sua frente. Às vezes pensava que o destino era irônico. Aquela garota, Saya, estava pedindo o mesmo que ela havia pedido a Tsunade-shishou... Ser capaz de proteger as pessoas que ama. A Haruno se levantou, após colocar Miya em um cesto confortável, andou até a garota e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. Saya lhe fitou confusa. Ficou ainda mais confusa ao ver a então líder de sua vila a abraçando.

- Será um prazer treina-la. – Sakura sorriu para garota que chorava no seu peito. – Começaremos amanhã pela manhã.

- Arigatou Sakura-sama – Saya levantou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

Sakura pegou a mão da menina e a fez se sentar em um sofá que ali estava. Saya cobria o rosto com as mãos, se achando estupida por chorar mais uma vez naquele dia. A Haruno apenas a observava, vendo ali uma versão de si com cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor.

- Saya... – Sakura a chamou.

- H-hai? – Perguntou entre as lágrimas.

- Eu sei como você está se sentindo, acredite já passei por coisas semelhantes... – Colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo róseo atrás da orelha. – Não tenha vergonha de chorar, chore o máximo que puder, tire o peso das suas costas. Porque sempre depois das lagrimas de tristeza veem as de felicidade.

- A-arigatou Sakura-sama.

Viraram-se ao ouvir um choro de bebê, algo já familiar para Sakura. A rosada pegou a pequena Miya no colo e a embalou tentando acalma-la. Saya agora observava sua nova shishou. Aos seus olhos ela parecia tão madura, uma mulher em corpo de menina. Sakura não parecia ser muito mais velha que ela. Saya se perguntava o que levou uma moça tão bonita e delicada como sua, agora shishou, a ter tantas responsabilidades e parecer tão madura.

Os olhos negros de Saya analisavam atentos à cena. O jeito que ela segurava o bebê parecia tão seguro, como se não fosse deixar ninguém ousar _pensar_ em machucar a criança, o jeito de uma mãe protetora, que arriscaria a vida por o filho. O jeito que sua mãe a fitava tempos atrás.

- Sakura-sama, desculpe a indelicadeza da minha parte... Mas quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. – Respondeu sobre o ombro.

**.::oOo::.**

- Obaachan! – O loiro entrou pela porta ofegante, ele veio o mais rápido que pode ao ser avisado que tinham noticias de sua companheira de time. – Obaachan! É verdade que a Sakura-chan...

Ele se calou ao ver a expressão triste da Hokage. O que diabos era tudo aquilo? Tsunade estava muito quieta, para a surpresa do ninja numero um de trás para frente, ela estava com os olhos inchados, com se tivesse chorado por muito tempo. Olhou para os lados, seu sensei pervertido e Shizune estavam ali também, sem dizer nada. Aquilo era estranho de mais para o loiro.

- Naruto... – Estranhou à Hokage não ter reclamado por chama-la de "obaachan".

- Porque estão todos calados? – Perguntou o loiro com os punhos fechados. – Quais são as noticias que vocês têm da Sakura-chan? Porque diabos não me respondem?

- Se acalme Naruto, deixe Tsunade-sama falar. – Kakashi disse colocando a mão no ombro do loiro.

- Naruto, recebi um pergaminho de um ninja da Chuva. – Tsunade o encarava. – Sakura havia mandado a você mais ou menos um mês atrás. Ela não quer voltar para Konoha.

- O QUE? – Gritou. – COMO ASSIM? SAKURA-CHAN NÃO PODE ME ABANDONAR TAMBÉM! TEMOS QUE TRAZER O SASUKE DE VOLTA...

- Naruto! – Tsunade o segurou pela gola do casaco. – Leia a porcaria do pergaminho! Não é só você que está sofrendo com isso!

Olhou espantado para os olhos da mulher a sua frente. Nunca tinha a visto tão fora de controle. Tsunade o colocou no chão, e caminhou até sua mesa pegando um pergaminho vermelho e o entregando. A Hokage suspirou se virando para a janela, passou rapidamente a mão pelo rosto secando uma lágrima solitária.

Ela tinha ideia do porque de sua pupila ter decidido permanecer na Chuva. Tsunade sabia o quanto Sakura estava sofrendo com a morte dos pais, fora o fato de seu ultimo encontro com o Uchiha. A Hokage sabia o quanto a Haruno amava Sasuke, apesar dos anos aquele sentimento não havia mudado, todos podiam ver isso nos olhos esmeraldas de Sakura. Ela não sorria mais como antes, passava a maior parte do tempo, no hospital ou nos treinos, e ainda as missões frequentes.

A cada nova palavra que seus olhos liam, uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. Não podia acreditar nisso, Sakura realmente tinha decidido permanecer na Vila da Chuva. Há meses não tinha noticias dela, desde que ela partiu apenas dizendo a Tsunade que tinha algo importante para fazer. E agora fica sabendo que ela viveria na Chuva com Konan, e que sua _irmãzinha_ o queria feliz... Já não bastava ter perdido Sasuke e Jiraya, agora Sakura também. Ele queria o time sete unido novamente, mas como faria isso sem Sakura para ajudá-lo a trazer Sasuke de volta? Sem ela para chamá-lo de baka, e dizer para ele comer algo além de lámen.

- Tivemos noticias que Konan morreu a dar a lua a sua filha, cuja qual nasceu morta. – Tsunade falou olhando o loiro. – Antes de morrer, Konan pediu para Sakura liderar a Vila da Chuva. Houve vários ataques à vila, Sakura os defendeu de todos sem desistir de lutar uma única vez.

- Sakura-chan, vai ser uma ótima líder. – O loiro sorriu limpando as lágrimas.

**.::oOo::.**

- Sakura-sama! – Uma kunoichi a acordou rapidamente no meio da noite. - Sakura-sama!

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Haruno espantada.

- A um grupo de nukenins que querem invadir a vila. Eles estão sendo parados por alguns ninjas da vila, mas acho que não seremos capazes de aguentar por muito tempo.

- Chame Saya, eu já estou indo. – Ordenou.

Sakura estava com uma camisola rosa que ia até seus joelhos, não daria tempo de se trocar, rapidamente colocou uma capa por cima. Pegou Miya no colo e caminhou para fora do quarto. Logo avistou Saya correndo em sua direção, vestida com um pijama azul claro. Medo estava estampado nos olhos da garota.

- O que está acontecendo Sakura-shishou? – Perguntou a menina.

- Estão atacando a vila. Eu já vou resolver isso. – Respondeu à rosada. – Quero que pegue Miya e vá para meu quarto com ela, quero vocês duas seguras.

- Mas shishou...

- Sem "mas", vá agora!

Saya confirmou com a cabeça e entrou no quarto de sua mestra. Ao ver a porta fechada Sakura fez rapidamente alguns selos, mordeu seu dedo e bateu a mão no chão. Kuchiyose no jutsu. Logo uma lesma a encarava. As duas foram andando até a saída do prédio, podia se ver fogo nas ruas e casas destruídas. Automaticamente Sakura fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Sakura-san. – Katsuya a cumprimentou.

- Katsuya quero que uma de suas copias fique aqui, e não deixe ninguém entrar. – A lesma acenou. – Venha comigo.

As duas foram até a entrada da vila. Logo avistaram uma batalha à frente, Sakura suspirou. Aquilo havia virado quase uma rotina, quando algumas vilas e nukenins, ficaram sabendo da morte de Konan e a troca da liderança da Chuva, os ataques se tronaram constantes. Havia pelo menos um na semana. O que a deixava mais enfurecida era a insistência dos ninjas inimigos.

Caminhou para mais perto, ficando no centro da batalha. Um nukenin sorriu para ela, olhando para seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Sakura revirou os olhos para o homem que corria em sua direção. Quando ele pensou ter parado na frente dela, Sakura não estava mais ali.

- Me procurando? – Perguntou uma voz doce atrás dele.

- Eu vou adorar brincar com você, boneca. – Escroto, foi essa a palavra que a Haruno descreveu o homem. – Você vai gemer de dor.

Antes mesmo de ele tentar ataca-la novamente, já estava no chão. Morto. Um soco foi apenas o suficiente. Aquele era o tipo de homem que toda kunoichi odiava. O tipo que usa seu "poder" para violentar garotas.

Katsuya já não estava no seu tamanho "menor", mas sim em sua forma gigantesca, com Sakura em cima dela. Todos finalmente prestavam atenção na rosada. Sakura fez um sinal com as mãos, ao conhecido pelos ninjas da Chuva como "saiam". Os shinobis da Chuva se posicionaram atrás da enorme lesma, apenas esperando um sinal.

- Eu dou três segundo para saírem da minha vila. – Falou com os braços cruzados abaixo do busto. – Ou terei que mata-los.

Os nukenins começaram a gargalhar. Como diabos uma garotinha e seu "animal de estimação" seriam capazes de derrotar tantos deles. Era tolice pensar que seriam derrotados por uma pessoa, uma garota. Tolos. Não faziam ideia do que ela era capaz, se a Haruno já era forte o suficiente para matar um Akatsuki com o treinamento da Godaime da folha, imagine agora que ela havia aprendido inúmeros jutsus com Konan.

Sakura vendo que o nukenins não se moveriam, serrou os olhos levemente. Suspirou e desceu de Katsuya, a Haruno fez sinal para a rainha das lesmas. Katsuya cuspiu uma enorme quantidade de acido fazendo alguns nukenins recuarem, mas não todos.

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos distribuía socos por todos os oponentes que vinham a sua frente. Ela não deixaria nenhum deles fazer mal a vila que ela tinha o dever de cuidar. Alguns ninjas da Chuva se juntaram novamente a ela.

**.::oOo::.**

Passaram boa parte da noite derrotando os invasores, vários ninjas da Chuva se feriram, mas graças às novas medicas-nin treinadas pela rosada estavam todos bem. A Haruno estava cansada, necessitava dormir um pouco.

Andou devagar até o enorme prédio que viva, cujo qual havia seu escritório onde tratava os assuntos da vila e tinha reuniões com os anciões. O prédio ao todo era lindo, agora possuía uma fachada azul marinho com o emblema da Chuva pintado neste. Fora o jardim aos fundos, que era extremamente florido.

Adentrou no prédio indo até o terceiro andar onde ficava seu quarto. Viu a copia de Katsuya parada frente à porta, Sakura agradeceu a lesma e disse que a mesma já poderia ir para casa descansar. Abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com Saya segurando uma kunai a sua frente. A garota de cabelos negros suspirou ao ver que era sua shishou ali, guardando a kunai rapidamente.

- Você está bem Sakura-shishou? – Saya perguntou colocando uma madeixa negra atrás da orelha.

- Cansada, mas bem. – Sorriu fracamente ao responder. – Eu vou tomar um banho, por favor, fique com Miya mais um pouco.

- Claro, não será problema ela já está dormindo. – Saya disse sorrindo.

Sakura entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido já eram quatro da manhã, aquela batalha havia começado a meia-noite. Ela teria que dar um jeito para acabar com esses ataques constantes. Se as coisas continuassem assim muitos sairiam feridos, iria planejar novas estratégias.

Suspirou ao sair enrolada na toalha, se secou e vestiu outra camisola que estava dobrada no sexto de roupas, penteou os cabelos róseos e saiu do banheiro. Sorriu ao se deparar com Saya dormindo com Miya nos braços. Caminhou até as duas e sacudiu levemente o ombro de Saya. A garota resmungou alguma coisa antes de abrir os olhos.

- Saya-chan acho melhor você ir para casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados. – Sakura murmurou sentando ao lado da menina e pegando Miya nos braços.

Saya olhou para algum ponto no chão, e deixou uma única lagrima escorrer pelos seus olhos negros. Sakura olhou atônica a garota, não entendendo o porquê da lágrima. A pupila da Haruno passou as pequenas mãos pelo rosto branco e sorriu fracamente.

- Meus pais morreram há uns meses atrás em uma missão. – Sussurrou.

- Eu sinto muito. – Sakura a encarou. – Entendo como está se sentindo meus pais morreram há algum tempo atrás também, só que foi pela Akatsuki...

A Haruno não terminou de falar, era doloroso de mais de se lembrar. Encarou novamente Saya que fitava os lençóis azuis da cama. Sakura suspirou e passou as mãos pelos ombros da garota ao seu lado.

- Com que você está morando Saya? – Perguntou.

- Sozinha.

- Então depois você vai buscar suas coisas, a partir de hoje ira morar aqui comigo.

- Arigatou Sakura-shishou. – Saya falou com os olhos marejados.

- Venha comigo... Vou te levar até seu novo quarto.

**.::oOo::.**

Ele olhou para janela com os olhos serrados por debaixo da mascara. Estava refazendo seus planos, por culpa dos cinco Kages teria que mudar suas estratégias. Faria eles se desarmarem, pensando que havia desistido... Para finalmente fazer todos pagarem por tudo.

- Madara.

Virou-se ao ver Sasuke parado o fitando. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e o semblante sério como sempre. O encarou com um sorriso sarcástico por debaixo da mascara. Logo-logo aqueles olhos seriam seus.

- Diga Sasuke.

- Quando vamos atacar Konoha afinal?

- Vai demorar um pouco... O plano tem que ser perfeito, mas não se preocupe logo será capaz de matar todos aqueles que humilharam o clã Uchiha.

* * *

**N/a:**

Ok... Capitulo ai, espero que tenham gostado gatinhas. ^^. Well, ele já estava pronto, mas eu fiz questão de acrescentar algumas coisas. Sem tempo ¬¬ então por hoje não vou falar muito. Só tenho que dizer: MUITO OBRIGADA GATINHAS! Amei cada reviews...

Estou escrevendo o Epilogo de Just Me, e trabalhando no próximo capitulo de Princesa Ying Yang e Between Truths and Lies.

Beijos

Samy


	3. Visitante

**Aguentar**

**Capitulo 03**

- Você tem que concentrar o chacka nas mãos e libera-lo aos poucos. – Sakura disse.

- Assim?

- Isso mesmo Saya! – Sakura estava orgulhosa de sua pupila, ela evoluiu muito rapidamente. – Agora direcione as mãos ao centro do peixe.

Fazia duas semanas que estava treinando Saya, a cada dia a menina melhorava graças ao excelente controle de chakra, fora a determinação da mesma. Sakura se surpreendia com a rapidez com que Saya apreendia se via de longe que ela seria uma excelente médica-nin.

Estavam na sala ao lado de seu escritório, onde existia um enorme aquário com diversas espécies de peixes. Enquanto Saya treinava, Sakura lia alguns papeis ao mesmo tempo em que auxiliava a garota.

Dali a um mês seria o Chuunin Shiken, estava preocupada em relação a isso. Fora convidada para assistir, mas não queria deixar a Vila da Chuva, não agora que os ataques pararam. Caso se descuidasse pessoas poderiam acabar feridas.

- Saya. – Sakura chamou a garota.

- Sim shishou? - Virou-se para encara-la.

- Você já participou do Chunnin Shiken? – Desviou os olhos dos papeis em sua mão.

- Hai... Eu já sou chunnin. – Saya lhe disse.

Sakura sorriu em resposta, e voltou a encarar os papeis. Ela sabia que três times da Chuva iriam participar, sendo dois de novatos, e um já há um ano como gennin. Todos queriam ver como estavam os shinobis da Chuva com a liderança da Haruno. Ela torcia para que pela menos um dos gennins da vila se tornasse chunnin.

Olhou para o relógio no pulso, já era meio-dia passado e ainda estava treinando Saya. Pelo canto do olho fitou o cesto onde Miya dormia, sorriu ao ver a tranquilidade da criança. Caminhou até o cesto e acariciou levemente o rosto rosado da menina.

- Sakura-shishou. – Saya a chamou.

- Hai? – Perguntou pelo canto do olho.

- Será que podemos fazer uma pausa para o almoço? – Sorriu sem graça.

- Eu ia sugerir isso agora mesmo. – Pegou Miya nos braços e foi até a porta com Saya nos seus calcanhares.

Enquanto andavam pela vila recebiam sorrisos. Sakura cumprimentava a todos os habitantes do lugar, sempre sorridente. Adentraram no restaurante com faixada verde-água e se sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela.

A Haruno pode notar que algumas pessoas lançavam olhares tortos para Saya que estava sentada a sua frente, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Uma ruga se formou na testa de Sakura, porque diabos olhavam daquele jeito para uma menina tão doce quanto sua pupila?

- O que deseja Sakura-sama? – Perguntou um atendente.

- Um lámen de legumes. – Respondeu sorrindo levemente. – O que quer Saya?

- Um lámen de porco. – O atendente assentiu e saiu em busca dos pedidos.

As duas comeram de vagar, apenas apreciando o gosto da comida. Depois de se alimentarem bem, seguiram a uma caminhada. Sakura iria ajudar sua pupila há pegar o resto de suas coisas, na antiga casa que vivia.

Pararam a frente de uma casa vermelha, cheia de flores no jardim. Saya foi à primeira adentrar no local, seguida de Sakura passos atrás. O lugar por dentro era tão lindo quando o lado de fora, com paredes brancas e moveis em tons pastel. Elas foram até o segundo andar onde era o quarto de Saya.

Sakura sorriu ao notar o ambiente alegre e cor-de-rosa que era o quarto de Saya. Sentou-se na cama com Miya nos braços enquanto a menina pegava algumas coisas. Na cômoda ao lado da cama havia uma fotografia, com Saya no meio de dois garotos e atrás deles um homem bonito.

O garoto de cabelos negros que estava do lado esquerdo de Saya sorria brincalhão, parecia um irmão mais velho. Já o garoto loiro que estava do lado direito da menina tinha um sorriso de canto, e pelo rabo do olho fitava Saya. O homem ruivo atrás deles sorria minimamente, da mesma forma que um pai se segura para não rir das pirraças dos filhos.

- Saya... – Sakura chamou a garota.

- Sim Shishou? – Perguntou fitando a rosada por cima dos ombros.

- Desculpe me intrometer, mas porque as pessoas lhe lançam olhares tortos?

- Então você notou. - Concluiu. – Sabe minha mãe não era da Vila da Chuva, mas sim de Konoha. Ela veio para cá grávida de mim, meu pai havia morrido antes mesmo dela descobrir de sua gravidez. Acho que não gostavam dela, por ter sempre sido mãe solteira e ter pouco se lixado com os outros. Sempre me olharam torto por causa disso.

- Sinto muito Saya. – Sakura falou tocando o ombro da garota.

- Sem problema, eu já estou acostumada com isso.

**.::oOo::.**

Chegando ao seu escritório, Sakura colocou o cesto de Miya na sombra para que a pequena não se queimasse no sol. Saya estava na sala do lado treinando, a Haruno havia lhe avisado que se tivesse alguma dúvida ou precisasse de ajuda era só chama-la.

Sakura se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até um armário do outro lado da sala. O abriu tirando um pergaminho vermelho, um dos que Konan lhe deixara. Diariamente fazia isso, pegava um dos pergaminhos e lia as informações contidas nele. Tentando guardar em sua mente todos os detalhes.

- Pode entrar. – Sakura disse ao ouvir alguém bater na porta, escondeu rapidamente o pergaminho que estava em suas mãos.

- Com licença, Sakura-sama. – Um ninja disse entrando na sala. – Sayuri-san me avisou que você queria falar comigo.

- Sim Kenji-san. – Fez sinal para que ele sentasse a sua frente. – Tenho uma missão para você e seu time. Vocês terão que ir até Konoha, serão encarregados de organizar as coisas para nossa vila, no Chunnin Shiken.

- Algo mais Sakura-sama? – Perguntou o rapaz assentindo.

- Sim... Mandei um abraço para a Hokage, e Uzumaki Naruto por mim. – Sorriu para Kenji. – Dispensado.

Kenji desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, enquanto Sakura voltava a ler o pergaminho. Franzi o cenho para o papel, não acreditava no que estava lendo. Finalmente algo fazia sentido. Teria que tomar uma atitude, porque segundo o pergaminho Madara atacaria novamente.

- Sayuri! – Sakura gritou o nome da sua secretaria.

- Chamou Sakura-sama? – A garota apareceu na porta.

- Quero que reúna todos os jounnins da vila, os avise para estarem na minha sala de reuniões as três em ponto.

- Sim senhora!

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos róseos, suspirando em seguida. Teria que planejar diversas estratégias, não poderia deixar ninguém se machucar. Prometera isso a Konan. E Haruno Sakura jamais quebrava suas promessas. Não importava quem viesse atacar a Vila da Chuva, ela defenderia o lugar que agora era sua casa com unhas e dentes.

Ouviu um choro, se levantou e caminhou até Miya. Sakura pegou a pequena no colo, ninando-a. A menina agarrou os dedos da rosada, ela parecia relaxar com o contato. A kunoichi passou uma das mãos pelo delicado rosto de Miya. Ela via algo de importante no bebê em seus braços, de alguma forma ela sabia que Miya traria uma enorme paz para o mundo. Afinal de contas era filha de Konan, uma das pessoas que mais queria trazer a paz.

Saiu da sala com a pequena nos braços, entrando na porta ao lado. Saya virou o rosto para ver quem havia chegado. Deixou o chacka esverdeado apagar em suas mãos. Sorriu ao ver Sakura brincando com Miya. Sua shishou andava trabalhando de mais ultimamente, não parava para quase nada. Sempre se dedicando a Vila da Chuva.

- Saya você poderia cuidar de Miya por enquanto, tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco.

- Claro shishou. – Pegou a menina que antes estava nos braços de Sakura. – Você deveria descansar um pouco.

- Mas tarde irei fazer isso. – Sakura sorriu antes de sair do lugar.

**.::oOo::.**

- Os chamei aqui porque tenho uma péssima noticia. – Os jounnins da Chuva fitavam a Haruno. – Talvez a Akatsuki ataque a vila novamente, teremos que reforçar a segurança. Todo cuidado é pouco.

- Enquanto ao Chunnin Shiken? – Perguntou uma kunoichi de cabelos louros e repicados.

- Mandei Kenji cuidar de tudo para mim. – Sakura respondeu. – Temo que Madara queira achar o corpo de Konan, talvez para usar o Edo Tensei. Ele está unido com Kabuto, o ex-capacho de Orochimaru. Fiquem de olhos abertos e não deixem ninguém entrar na vila, a não ser que tenha permissão.

- A guerra está para começar, não é? – Fitou o garoto a sua frente, ele deveria ter no máximo treze anos e já era um jounnin.

- Infelizmente. – A Haruno confirmou o medo de todos. – Não se preocupem, não vamos cair tão facilmente. Tenho uma arma secreta. Por enquanto podem voltar a seus afazeres.

**.::oOo::.**

Estava sentada mais uma vez atrás da mesa de seu escritório. Eram muitas missões para organizar, fora as estratégias de defesa. Tinha que ler os relatórios das missões já feitas, ver se tudo andava bem. O que realmente a preocupava era como seriam as coisas se a guerra que Madara tanto queria acontecesse. Teria que aguentar tudo mais firmemente.

Olhou para uma foto em cima de sua mesa. O Time 7, tudo era tão mais fácil naquela época... Mais feliz. Sakura não admitiria, mas estava com medo. Medo de encontrar-se com Sasuke – por quem ainda estava apaixonada – e fraquejar, não ser capaz de defender sua vila caso lutasse com ele.

Era muita pressão para uma garota de apenas dezesseis anos. Sorriu tristemente, sua mãe sempre dizia que tanto esforço para ser uma boa kunoichi lhe traria rugas. Shiori sempre a pedia que descansasse, respirasse um pouco, parasse de se esforçar tanto. Foi sua mãe que a apoiou em tudo, dizia para que ela seguisse seu coração independente de qualquer coisa. Como sentia falta dela.

Serrou os punhos. Por culpa de uma maldita luta com a Akatsuki sua mãe tinha morrido, junto com seu pai. A mulher doce e sorridente, a kunoichi forte e determinada... Sua mãe não existia mais, fora tirada dela. Agora iria aguentar tudo até o final, não abaixaria a cabeça uma única vez, seria uma kunoichi tão determinada como sua Okaa-san e Konan.

- Sakura-sama! – Levantou a cabeça para encarar uma Sayuri ofegante.

- O que aconteceu Sayuri? – Perguntou se levantando.

- Temos um ninja muito ferido, os médicos do hospital não vão dar conta! Precisamos da sua ajuda! – Os cabelos castanhos claros de Sayuri estavam atrapalhando a visão da garota.

- Estou indo. – Sakura foi saído rapidamente. – Diga para Saya ficar de olho em Miya.

- Sim Sakura-sama.

Correu o mais rápido que pode até o hospital. Logo que adentrou no local uma enfermeira foi lhe passando as informações sobre o paciente. Ele perdeu muito sangue, e fora praticamente massacrado. Prendeu seu cabelo em um coque, lavou bem as mãos antes de colocar as luvas. Sakura caminhou até a mesa de cirurgia e foi dando ordens aos enfermeiros.

**.::oOo::.**

Estava extremamente cansada, tanto que tomara um rápido banho e se jogou na cama. Precisava muito dormir, todos seus músculos doíam fora a enorme dor de cabeça. Aquele mês estava sendo extremamente difícil. Não estava se alimentando direito, teria que ter muito cuidado com isso, se não melhorasse sua alimentação poderia acabar anêmica. Fechou os olhos esmeraldinos, dormindo em menos tempo que esperava.

Espreguiçou-se, se sentia relaxada como há muito tempo não estava. Levantou da cama sem olhar para o relógio, indo até o banheiro tomar uma ducha bem quente. Ensaboou devagar a pele branca, lavou bem os cabelos róseos. Saiu do banheiro mais relaxada do que estava antes. Sakura vestiu seu short preto, saia rosa clara, blusa vermelha, colocou rapidamente suas botas e por último amarrou o bandana da Chuva nos cabelos.

- Entre. – Disse ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Konnichiwa shishou. – Saya sorriu entrando no quarto com Miya em seus braços.

- Konnichiwa? – A rosada franziu o cenho. – Que horas são?

- Duas e meia da tarde. – Saya falou abrindo as cortinas e deixando a luz entrar.

- Porque não me acordou Saya? – Sakura perguntou com os olhos arregalados, não acreditara que havia dormido tanto.

- Você merecia um descanso. – Colocou uma mecha negra atrás da orelha. – E não se preocupe, Sayuri-san e eu cuidamos de tudo pela manhã.

- Arigatou. – Agradeceu para logo depois se levantar. Caminhou até Saya e pegou Miya de seus braços, deu um beijo na testa do bebê que sorriu em resposta. – Vamos Saya você tem que treinar e eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

- Hai.

As duas caminharam lado a lado até chegarem à porta do escritório de Sakura. Ao abrir a porta arregalou os olhos fitando a pessoa que a encarava com um sorriso no rosto e os braços atrás da cabeça. Saya olhava atônica a cena sem intender nada.

- É bom te ver Sakura-chan. – Disse o loiro.

**.::oOo::.**

Olhou os papeis a sua frente com o cenho franzido. O Raikage estava exigindo uma reunião não somente para os Kages, mas também todos os lideres de vilas ninjas. Suspirou mordendo sua unha pintada de vermelho. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, tinha que tomar providencia. Se aquela carta estivesse certa, uma guerra logo se iniciaria.

- Shizune!

- Hai Tsunade-sama? – Apareceu na porta.

- Chame Kakashi e Shikamaru! – Disse a Hokage. – Agora!

**.::oOo::.**

- Naruto! – Sakura sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Quem é esse Sakura-shishou? – Saya sussurrou para a Haruno.

- Deixe-me apresentá-los. – A rosada disse notando a confusão de Saya e Naruto. – Saya esse é Uzumaki Naruto, meu melhor amigo. Naruto essa é Aoki Saya minha pupila.

- É um prazer conhece-la Saya-chan.

- O prazer é meu Naruto-san. – A garota retribuiu-o com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Sakura alcançou Miya para Saya, que segurou a menina delicadamente. Para a surpresa de todos a Haruno correu para abraçar o Uzumaki. Naruto retribuiu o abraço sorrindo, ambos estavam chorando. Ter alguém familiar por perto era extremamente maravilhoso para Sakura, fazia meses que não via Naruto e nem ninguém de Konoha.

- Senti sua falta Sakura-chan. – Naruto fez um carinho nos cabelos dela.

- Eu também senti sua falta Naruto no baka. – Sorriu brincalhona.

Saya olhava atenta a cena. Nunca tinha visto sua shishou chorar, ela parecia feliz ao ver o loiro. Pareciam dois irmãos que não se viam há muito tempo. Ela sabia que sua shishou não tinha irmãos, aquele deveria ser o companheiro de time dela. Sakura via Naruto como um irmão, assim como Saya via Kenshin da mesma forma.

- Você está muito bonita Sakura-chan. – Naruto disse.

- Você também não está nada mal Naruto. – Falou para depois os dois gargalharem.

Viraram-se ao ouvir um choro de bebê, Miya havia acordado. A Haruno caminhou até Saya e pegou Miya, embalando-a em seus braços. Miya se acalmou rapidamente, só de estar perto da rosada. Naruto olhava a kunoichi com o cenho franzido, pensando de quem era aquele bebê afinal? Pode notar que para a pupila de Sakura, e a própria rosada parecia uma algo normal.

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto a chamou.

- Hai? – Perguntou sobre o ombro.

- De quem é esse bebê?

- Meu. – Deu de ombros, como se fosse uma coisa normal falar para seu melhor amigo que havia tido um filho.

- O QUE?

- Cala a boca baka! – Sakura deu um soco na cabeça dele. – Vai acordá-la.

- Itai Sakura-chan! – O loiro passou a mão pelo galo em sua cabeça. – Demo... Quem é o pai?

- Não tem pai. – Naruto a fitou confuso. – A abandonaram na porta do meu quarto, eu apenas a adotei.

Naruto franziu o cenho, Sakura era mãe. Isso fazia dele... Tio? Sorriu colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, o Uzumaki fitou o bebê nos braços da Haruno. A criança logo se acalmou, apenas com o doce toque da rosada. Sua amiga, apesar da idade, parecia uma verdadeira mãe. Ele podia ver a enorme combinação de paixão e proteção nos olhos esmeraldinos.

**.::oOo::.**

- Como andam as coisas em Konoha? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Estão indo bem, nada aconteceu desde o ataque de Pain há meses atrás. – Naruto lhe respondeu olhando a mesa do restaurante onde estavam. Sakura tinha deixado Saya treinando e decidiu sair com o amigo para conversar um pouco. – Agora você é uma espécie de Hokage?

- Acho que sim. – Deu de ombros, para depois sorrir de forma desafiadora. – Tenho pena de você, quando for eleito Hokage vai ser bem mais difícil do que é para mim. Levando em conta a diferença de tamanho da Chuva e da Folha.

- Vamos ver Sakura-chan! Você vai ver eu vou ser o melhor Hokage que Konoha já teve!

- Eu não duvido disso. – Sakura olhou para Miya nos seus braços. As esperanças de Konan e Nagato foram depositadas nela e em Naruto. Sakura sabia que seu melhor amigo ia se sair melhor do que qualquer um nisso, só esperava que _ela_ fosse tão capaz quanto ele. Por enquanto iria aguentar e lutar até o final.

- Sakura-chan... – O olhar alegre havia desaparecido, sendo substituído por nostalgia nos olhos do loiro.

- Hai? – Sakura o encarou, já sabendo a próxima coisa que ele iria se referir.

- Você teve alguma notícia do teme? – Naruto não desviou os olhos da mesa.

- Não. A última coisa que fiquei sabendo algo sobre ele foi quando nos reunimos... – Desviou os olhos tristes, se segurando para não chorar. Não gostava de lembrar-se da vez que tentou matar seu único amor, por pouco não morreu pelas mãos do próprio.

- Você acha que Madara fez alguma coisa com ele? – Naruto finalmente a escarara, ele sabia o quanto aquele assunto afetava Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun é forte Naruto. – Sorriu tristemente. – Eu não sei como vão ser as coisas agora, mas só quero que tudo acabe bem. Quem sabe Sasuke-kun não tome juízo, e finalmente abre os olhos para a verdade. Vingança não leva a nada, só constrói uma corrente de ódio maior ainda.

- Você vai ver, o teme vai volta! – Sorriu. – Eu te fiz uma promessa que o traria de volta, se ele não abrir os olhos e vou fazer isso por ele!

Sakura sorriu para o Uzumaki. Ela tinha esperança que Sasuke voltasse, podia ver que Naruto queria o mesmo que ela. Só esperava não ter que lutar um dia contra Sasuke, porque se isso acontecesse talvez ela fraquejasse.

- Mas mudando de assunto Naruto... – Sorriu maliciosa. – Seguiu meu conselho? Digo, sobre a Hinata?

- Sim... – Corou instantaneamente olhando para o lado. – Nós estamos saindo.

- Isso é ótimo! – O abraçou ainda com Miya nos braços.

- Quem dera que os Hyuuga pensassem assim. – Murmurou o Uzumaki.

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Hiashi, o pai de Hinata-chan, diz que ela tem que se casar com um Hyuuga. E não a quer perto de um jinchuuriki, ele sabe o que aconteceu na minha luta contra o Pain.

Sakura serrou os olhos. Aquilo não era justo, seu melhor amigo finalmente havia conseguido o respeito dos habitantes de Konoha tinha encontrado alguém que verdadeiramente gostava. Só para o pai dela ser contra.

- O que Hinata acha sobre isso? – Perguntou a Haruno.

- Ela desafiou o pai, ele quase lhe deu um tapa na minha frente. – Naruto tinha as mãos em punhos, seu semblante era pura raiva. – Ele disse que se ela continuasse comigo, iria ser deserdada.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! – Sakura rosnou, Miya começou a se remexer em seus braços. Sentindo a raiva da mãe. – Realmente um crápula!

- Eu sei. – Estendeu os braços para Sakura em um pedido silencioso para pegar Miya. – Desde então eu e Hinata-chan estamos nos encontrando às escondidas.

Sakura fitou o amigo. Ele parecia tão forte e determinado em relação à Hinata. Finalmente ele devia ter notado que o que sentia pela Haruno era só amizade, nada mais que isso. Naruto sorria olhando Miya, agora em seus braços. Talvez um dia, em um futuro não tão distante, ele tivesse um bebê tão bonito como aquele com Hinata.

- O que Neji disse a respeito disso?

- Neji acha que Hinata e eu estamos fazendo certo... Só que ele também não está muito contente com a situação que está.

- Como assim? – Sakura perguntou confusa.

- Hiashi quer que Neji case com Hanabi, assim que ela completar dezoito anos e Hanabi está com dez agora. – Naruto disse.

- Tenten sabe de tudo isso? – Sakura sabia do amor da sua amiga por Neji, antes dela ir para Chuva os dois tinham começado a namorar.

- Tenten ficou triste. – O Uzumaki encarou a Haruno. – Neji ama Tenten, até um baka como eu posso notar isso. Ninguém está muito contente com as novas decisões de Hiashi.

- Sinto muito, Naruto. – Falou sabendo que aquelas palavras não adiantariam de muita coisa. – Vocês dois se amam, no final tudo vai dar certo.

- Quando eu me tornar Hokage vou pedi-la em casamento, ele não terá como negar. – Naruto sorriu corado.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar com meu apoio, Naruto no baka. – Disse sorrindo. Sakura estava feliz por Naruto, o que ela mais queria no momento era que seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, fosse feliz com a mulher que ele descobriu amar.

- Eu sei. – Envergonhado passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

- Naruto... É verdade que a Ino está namorando o Gaara-san? – As coisas realmente mudaram bastante depois que ela saiu de Konoha, há alguns dias atrás lhe informaram que sua melhor amiga iria casar com o Kazekage.

- Tsunade-obaachan anda se reunindo com os outros Kages, e Ino sempre vai com ela... Já que você se mudou e Shizune cuida do Hospital. – Naruto deu de ombros. – Pelo que Hinata-chan me contou eles estão namorando sério, talvez se casem quando atingirem a maioridade.

- Porquinha e Gaara? – Sakura riu com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. – Esse é um casal que nunca pensei que fosse existir.

- Nem eu! – Naruto começou a fazer caretas para Miya que estava em seus braços, fazendo Sakura gargalhar.

- Você vai ficar por quanto tempo aqui Naruto? – Sakura perguntou. Ela estava com saudades do amigo, não queria que ele partisse tão cedo.

- Tsunade-obaachan me deixou ficar por três dias... - Naruto ficou com uma cara tristonha. – Eu queria que você voltasse para Konoha, mas eu te entendo. Você é como uma Hokage para essa vila, você os quer proteger assim como eu quero proteger Konoha.

- Konan se foi, mas antes ela pediu que eu cuidasse da vila da Chuva, deixasse todos fortes e protegesse esse lugar. – Sakura falou enquanto encarava os olhos safiras do seu melhor amigo. – Sabe Naruto, eu não me sentia bem em Konoha... Há pessoas que eu amo lá isso é verdade, mas depois que meus pais morreram tudo pareceu mais triste. Fora que eu não conseguia parar de pensar no... Sasuke-kun. Eu me sinto bem aqui, é como se eu tivesse encontrado meu lugar.

**.::oOo::.**

Sakura estava olhando alguns papeis, organizando missões, e fechando as ultimas coisas para o Chunnin Shiken. Naruto estava sentado olhando a janela com Miya nos braços. O Uzumaki tinha se encantado com a garotinha, ela era sorridente e tinha lindos olhos castanhos, quase negros.

- Sakura-sama! – Saya entrou sorridente na sala. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque mal feito, deixando sua franja quase sobre seu olho esquerdo. – Eu consegui!

- Mas já? – Perguntou com os olhos levemente arregalados. – Eu pensei que você ia demorar no mínimo uma semana para conseguir isso!

- Eu também pensei. – Colocou uma mecha negra atrás da orelha. – O tigre que estava quase morto, está novinho em folha! Ele até me lambeu, parecendo assim mais um gato!

- Ótimo! – Sakura sorriu mais abertamente. – Finalmente vou poder te ensinar a fazer uma cirurgia!

Naruto olhou sorrindo para as duas. Aquela parecia uma irmã mais nova de Sakura, claro não eram nem um pouco parecidas fisicamente, mas ambas tinham personalidade forte. E o Uzumaki sabia que assim como sua melhor amiga, aquela garota seria uma grande médica-nin.

* * *

**N/a:**

Demorei um pouco, eu sei. Mas infelizmente eu tenho trabalhos da escola, e minhas aulas vão infelizmente até dia 21 de dezembro. O que eu sinceramente acho uma injustiça. ¬¬

Aii gatinhas! Me viciei nos livros "Blue Bloods"! Eu tinha ido na feira do livro de Porto Alegre com a minha prima, não deu nem uma hora daqui de casa até lá. Eu tava na maior duvida em que livro comprar. E eu sou uma pessoa viciada em livros de vampiro. Eu só comprei o livro por dois motivos, um site que eu adoro e que os livros que esse site recomendam são realmente bons, e porque eu amei a capa! E MAM!

Eu não me arrependi um segundo de ter comprado! Para vocês terem ideia eu li o primeiro livro... Ta beleza só não baixei os outros porque tava atolada de trabalhos da escola. Essa semana eu li o segundo e o terceiro, acho que em quatro dias, eu teria lido em dois se não fosse por causa da escola. E cara é o tipo de livro que eu amo, porque você se surpreende a cada capitulo! Você nunca vai pensar que o mal é o mal e o bom é bom! Fora que a Schuyler e o Jack me cativaram, sei lá eu gosto de caras frios e garotas descoladas como casal principal. *-*

Agora aqui to eu frenética na procura do quarto "Tha Van Alen Legacy". Eu revirei toda a internet, e não achei – só em inglês e espanhol. Só achei uma versão traduzida mecanicamente (tipo google tradutor). Então se alguém tiver esse livro, ou por acaso saber onde estão traduzindo os livros me avisem! Ok! Falei de mais sobre meu vicio com Blue Bloods. Um livro de vampiro que não parece livro de vampiro e é totalmente diferente de todos que eu já li! *-*

About the chapter... E ai o que vocês acharam? Esse capitulo na verdade era para ter umas 4 paginas e meias, dai eu achei muito pouco porque geralmente cada capitulo de qualquer fic minha tem sete paginas no mínimo. Mas eu fui boazinha, e esse tem nove. O que eu deveria era ter deixado às quatro paginas e meia, porque minhas reviews caíram T.T E olha que as pessoas que visitaram a pagina foram muitas, e os favoritos e alertas também. ¬¬

Drama OFF

Espero realmente que tenham gostado!

**Reviews:**

**Cristiane-chan**

**Letyychan**

**Dai-cham**

**Bela21**

**Didinha**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

Muitos Thanks gatinhas! Só um último aviso, sim o próximo capitulo de Between Truths and Lies está quase pronto. Princesa Ying Yang está sendo encaminhado. E mam eu tenho ideia para uma fic, mas eu não vou postar ela até eu terminar pelo menos duas fics.

Beijos e Kisses

Samy

**N/b:** Oi povo! Que não sentiu falta de mim o/

O capitulo agora ta betado (eu acho uhasuhasauhsh), porque eu terminei ele as 01:03 da manha então se alguma coisa passou pelos meus olhos me desculpem ^^

Well, como eu não tenho nada mais pra falar vou-me indo...

Beijos ;*

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	4. Medo

**Aguentar**

**Capitulo 04**

Ele a fitava com os braços cruzados, escorado na parede. Ela estava linda ali, com seus cabelos róseos espalhados pelo travesseiro, às mãos segurando o colar que tinha no pescoço. Ele não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter vindo até ali, Madara tinha o mandado atacar a vila da Chuva isso era verdade, mas não sabia por que veio até o quarto dela. Talvez para confirmar se era verdade o boato da sua ex-companheira de time ter se tornado líder daquele lugar.

Caminhou até a cama fitando-a. Passou a mão forte pelo rosto delicado a viu sorrir, ele franziu as sobrancelhas. O bebê no berço ao lado da cama começou a chorar, Sakura se mexeu na cama. Sasuke se escondeu mais uma vez nas sombras, apenas a observando.

A Haruno se levantou sonolenta caminhando até o berço. Pegou a pequena Miya nos braços e fitou o rosto angelical, embalou-a em seus braços sentando-se na cama. Suspirou. Olhando Miya ela sabia como as responsabilidades mudavam uma pessoa.

- Hei pequena... Eu disse para o seu tio Naruto, aquele grande baka que não deveria ter lhe dado leite com mel. – Falou sorrindo para o bebê. – Você gostou, mas agora está com dor de barriga.

Sasuke olhava tudo um pouco confuso. Ele podia ver Sakura sorrindo para o bebê em seus braços, de alguma forma não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela sena. A rosada tirou a alça da camisola, dando o seio para o bebê.

- Um dia você vai ser tão forte quanto sua mãe. – Sakura disse enquanto amamentava Miya. – Ira trazer a paz assim como o seu tio baka está tentando fazer. Quem sabe um dia seja tão forte quanto o Sasuke-kun...

A Haruno suspirou, cobriu o seio fazendo o bebê arrotar. Sakura se levantou deitando a já adormecida Miya em seu berço, se espreguiçou escutando seus ossos estralarem. Caminhou até sua cama, se deitando novamente. Talvez agora ela dormisse tranquilamente, talvez voltasse a sonhar com seu amor não correspondido...

Sasuke continuava a fitar. Mas o que diabos era aquilo? Sakura tinha uma filha? Se fosse assim, quem era o pai? Raiva era visível em seus olhos negros, mas ele não sabia o porquê do ódio estar o consumindo. Caminhou novamente até a cama, sem desviar os olhos da Haruno por um segundo sequer. Ele se agachou do lado dela, tirando alguns fios róseos do rosto branco e apenas ficou a observar.

**.::oOo::.**

Os cinco Kages, apesar de ser madrugada, estavam reunidos debatendo sobre uma guerra próxima. Yamanaka Ino estava ao lado da Hokage, assim como Sabaku no Temari estava atrás da cadeira do Kazekage. As loiras estavam preocupadas, porque um assunto que mexia com ambas estava em questão: Haruno Sakura, a então líder da Vila Oculta da Chuva.

- Essa garota já nos causou problemas de mais! – O Raikage disse entre dentes. – Ela sabe os segredos de uma integrante da Akatsuki, e vem derrubando nossos soldados diariamente.

- Sakura está fazendo certo, senhor Raikage. – Tsunade o encarou seria. – Ela está protegendo aquele lugar, cumprindo muito bem seu dever. Já que o senhor, junto com o Tsuchikage, andam mandando seus ninjas invadirem a vila.

- Está me acusando Hokage? – O velho Tsuchikage se levantou de seu assento.

- Você sabe muito bem que o que eu digo é a mais pura verdade. – A princesa Senju rolou os olhos. – Sakura é minha pupila, ela tem um bom coração. Recebo cartas semanais com informações do que andam ocorrendo em Amegakure, todas escritas pela própria Haruno Sakura.

- O que dizem essas cartas?- Perguntou a Mizukage.

- Varias vezes durante a madrugada ela se levanta para deter ninjas invasores, fora os nukenins os ninjas da Nuvem e da Pedra andam atacando o lugar. – A Hokage escorou o rosto nas mãos. – A vila anda prosperando, o lugar sente as quatro estações do ano, Sakura está treinando médicos-nin e teremos alguns representantes no Chunnin Shiken.

- Eu concordo com a Hokage. – Disse Gaara. – Não a motivo aparente para atacarmos o lugar.

- Estou de acordo. – Falou a Mizukage. – Temos um problema muito maior chamado Uchiha Madara. Sugiro que os senhores deixem de atacar a vila da Chuva, e se foquem no principal motivo dessa reunião. Uma guerra está diante de nós, temos que nos aliar se queremos vencer.

.

Ela estava sentada com ele, ambos de mãos dadas. O ruivo escorado na árvore, e ela deitada em seu peito. Ela se sentia completa ali, nos braços dele ela conseguia ver que o que imaginou sentir pelo Uchiha mais novo, era somente uma paixonite por o mesmo ser "popular". Ela sabia que sua melhor amiga realmente amava Sasuke, ela só queria que talvez algum dia quando ele esquecesse a vingança os dois ficassem juntos. Aos seus olhos eles eram um belo casal.

- No que está pensando? – Gaara perguntou lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Em Sakura. – Ino se virou para encará-lo. – As coisas estavam meio complicadas na reunião, o Tsuchikage e o Raikage parecem não gostar nem um pouco dela.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Roçou seus lábios no dela. – Sakura vai ficar bem, ela está se saindo muito bem como líder. E caso ajam grandes problemas a Areia e a Folha vão ajudar.

Ino sorriu, passando os braços pelos ombros fortes dele. Aquele homem lhe deixava maluca! Ele conseguia deixá-la feliz, esquecer seus problemas e preocupações. Sentia-se segura nos braços dele. E estava totalmente certa quando aceitou o seu pedido de casamento. Apesar das dificuldades que viriam, Ino sabia que só seria realmente feliz ao lado do _seu_ Kazekage.

- Aishiteru. – A loira sussurrou.

- Eu sei. – Lhe sorriu de volta.

**.::oOo::.**

- Ohayo Sakura-chan, Saya-chan. – Naruto disse sentando-se à mesa de café.

- Ohayo. – Elas lhe cumprimentaram.

Um carrinho de bebê estava ao lado esquerdo de Sakura, Naruto podia ver a pequena Miya dormindo tranquilamente ali. Suspirou, ele partiria no dia seguinte. Não queria deixar sua irmãzinha ali sozinha novamente. Ele via que Sakura e Saya tinham formado um laço, e ficava feliz por isso. Mas... Em compensação, seu sonho de ter o time 7 reunido novamente, como uma família, estava mais distante que o normal.

- Sakura-sama. – Se virou para ver quem a chamava.

- Sim? – Perguntou à rosada fitando o ninja próximo a mesa.

- Tenho informações... Sobre o que me pediu para investigar.

- Hai. Esteja na minha sala em quinze minutos. – Sakura falou franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

O ninja desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto e Saya olhavam confusos para a Haruno. Ela continuou tomando o café preto com uma ruga na testa. Pouco depois se retirou da mesa, apenas pedindo para que Saya cuidasse de Miya, e mostrasse o resto da vila para Naruto.

Caminhou rapidamente até seu escritório. Abriu a porta e a fechou em seguida, seguindo para seu assento. Fitou os pergaminhos bem organizados, pegando um dentro de sua gaveta. Sakura prendeu seu cabelo rosa em um coque frouxe, começando a ler.

A missão que ordenara a Yamashita Kamui, o ninja que a pouco foi falar com ela, era investigar as ultimas ações da Akatsuki. A organização andava quieta de mais. Sakura sabia que Madara havia se juntado a Kabuto, aquela era uma das informações contidas nos pergaminhos escritos por Konan. Algo grande viria, e seria algo ruim.

- Sakura-sama. – Kamui a chamou.

- O que descobriu? – Perguntou à rosada.

- Eles começaram a se mover. – O ninja disse serio. – Temos informações que Uchiha Sasuke está pelas redondezas, fora isso apenas que os Kages se reuniram ontem para debater sobre uma possível guerra.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Sasuke estava por perto. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, ela fechou as mãos em punho. Se Uchiha Sasuke, seu único amor, estava perto dali só significava uma coisa. O alvo dele seria a Chuva, talvez por que Madara sabe do amor dela por ele. _Não Sakura! Se controle!_ Pensou. Ela iria cumprir a promessa que fez a Konan, iria proteger a Chuva, nem que para isso teria que matar seu único amor. Pelo menos era isso que ela esperava.

- Está bem Sakura-sama? – Kamui a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Hai. – Disse. – Está dispensado, pode ir para sua casa.

- Ja ne.

Sakura não notou o ninja saindo pela porta, ou como ela estava respirando rapidamente. Sua mente estava focada em Konoha, para ser exata quando _ele_ se foi. As memórias estavam estampadas na sua mente, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto sem ao mesmo que ela notasse.

Meu deus! Agora ela via que nunca foi forte como sempre pensou. Ela era fraca, uma garotinha indefesa. Não seria capaz de lutar com Sasuke, Sakura sabia que iria fraquejar. Ela iria perder para seus sentimentos, seu amor pelo Uchiha. Ela se sentia tola por ainda amá-lo, por sonhar com ele durante a noite. Mas o que diabos ela poderia fazer? Ninguém mandava no coração...

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto ia dizendo, mas parou notando as lágrimas da rosada. – O que aconteceu?

Sakura apenas negou com a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Droga! Ela deveria ser forte, ela tinha que aguentar tudo afinal havia feito uma promessa! Naruto caminhou até a amiga, sabendo que ela não lhe contaria nada, pelo menos não naquele momento.

O loiro a abraçou, pelo que o Ero-sennin havia lhe ensinado sobre garotas aquilo era o melhor no momento. Sakura não queria chorar, ela sabia que aquilo não adiantaria em nada. Mas estava segurando as lágrimas há muito tempo, não sabia ao certo porque elas resolveram escorrer exatamente depois de receber aquela notícia.

Sakura se separou do loiro, secando o rosto, seus olhos verdes estavam inchados devido às lágrimas. Naruto a olhava atentamente, esperando que ela lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Mas não, Sakura apenas continuou em silêncio.

- Sakura-chan, o que diabos aconteceu para você estar chorando? – Perguntou.

- Sasuke-kun... – Suspirou notando os olhos arregalados de Naruto. – Ele provavelmente vai atacar a vila a mando da Akatsuki.

- O que?

**.::oOo::.**

Levantou-se da cama rapidamente. Tinha ouvido uma explosão, ela tinha certeza disso. Caminhou até seu guarda-roupa pegando suas roupas de batalha, se trocou o mais rápido que pode saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Saya estava no corredor, à mesma a encarou confusa.

- Pegue Miya e se esconda! – Sakura disse lhe dando as costas.

Sakura desceu as escadas do prédio, correndo até onde se ouvia metal se chocando. Uma batalha estava fundo, à hora de enfrentar a realidade havia chegado. Pode ver vários ninjas da Chuva sangrando no chão.

- Levem os feridos para o hospital. – Falou para alguns civis que assistiam tudo amedrontados.

Logo a frente pode ver o que mais temia. Lá estava ele com seus cabelos negros balançando com o vento da noite, derrubando todos os ninjas que o atacavam. Ele tinha ficado forte, forte a ponto de derrotar grande parte dos ninjas da Chuva apenas com uma espada na mão e o sharingan ativado.

- Sasuke! – Gritou correndo até parar quase a sua frente. – O que diabos faz aqui?

Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente estava sentindo medo.

* * *

**N/a:**

OMG! Sasuke-kun finalmente apareceu! *choque geral*

Well, hoje eu não vou falar muita coisa porque é meio tarde da noite e eu to com sono. ;p

O epilogo de Just Me está sendo escrito, but vai demorar um pouco... Eu quero ele bem grande! Eu postei uma one-short Tenten&Neji, minha primeira que me veio de uma ideia nem um pouco peculiar. Kkk

Eu já tinha explicado antes, mas vou destacar isso: A Sakura tem leite por causa de um jutsu que a Tsunade ensinou para ela, mas **nós mulheres** seres humanos normais, também podemos gerar leite sem ter passado por um período de gravidez. Isso eu aprendi na aula de química, é tipo um negocio de fêmea, quando vê uma criança que precisa de cuidados e talz o organismo gera o leite, mas não me perguntem quanto tempo isso leva pra acontecer, isso eu já não me lembro. ;p

Ok... Fortes emoções no próximo capitulo!

**Reviews:**

**Bela21**

**Letyychab**

**Vivi Akemi**

**Dai-cham**

**Cristiane-chan**

**Jade Amorim**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

Muitos thanks gatinhas, essa fic só se move por causa de vocês! o/

Kisses Samy

* * *

** XY+ Ler + Review = Novo Capitulo!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	5. Estrelas

**Aguentar**

**Capitulo 05**

- Sasuke! – Gritou correndo até parar quase a sua frente. – O que diabos faz aqui?

Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente estava sentindo medo. O coração dela estava acelerado, não esperava que ele viesse tão cedo até ali. Sakura fazia de tudo para se controlar, ver Sasuke a fazia querer correr até ele o abraçar e implorar para que ele ficasse ao lado dela... Para sempre. Mas ela não podia fazer isso. Tinha uma vila inteira para proteger, e não estava disposta a decepcionar as pessoas que tanto a admiravam.

- Me responda Sasuke! – Sakura disse firme. – Se você pensa que vai destruir esse lugar está muito enganado!

Para a surpresa dela ele sorriu, não apenas sorriu, mas sim começou a gargalhar. Sakura serrou os punhos, seus ninjas estavam gemendo de dor no chão e Sasuke estava rindo dela. Aquilo era inaceitável! Concentrou chakra em seus pés, correndo até o Uchiha. Ela parou na frente dele ficando cara-a-cara. Sasuke havia parado de rir, estava sério, fitando os olhos verdes tão brilhantes como esmeraldas que Sakura possuía.

- Você acha que pode me derrotar? – Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz dele. – Da última vez você fraquejou.

- Eu não estou lutando pelo mesmo motivo de antes. – Disse. – Eu tenho pessoas para proteger, e vou lutar com você até o meu coração parar de bater. Jamais irei desistir, nem mesmo que isso destrua meu coração. Não estou ligando para mim nesse momento.

Sasuke serrou os olhos, não acreditando que ela estava o desafiando. Aquilo era estupidez da parte dela, só podia ser isso. Afinal, onde diabos estava aquela garotinha irritante que havia implorado para que ele ficasse em Konoha?

Em um movimento rápido Sakura acertou um soco no estomago de Sasuke, fazendo o mesmo se chocar com uma árvore. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos negros ficando escarlate. Ela realmente havia o tirado do sério. Levantou-se tirando a katana da bainha, ele correu na direção dela, os raios de Chidori eram visíveis saindo da espada.

Sakura poderia o amar com toda sua alma, mas Miya, sua filha, era mais importante que qualquer coisa para ela. Sasuke estava com o sharingan ativado, ele leria todos os seus movimentos. Quando a espada estava a centímetros de seu abdômen ela se moveu dando três cambalhotas no ar, pousando como um gato.

- Sakura-shishou!

Desviou seus olhos do Uchiha, fitando Saya que corria em sua direção. Seu maior erro, pois assim que tirou os olhos do moreno sentiu algo cortar seu braço. Gritou de dor sendo arremessada para longe, se chocando violentamente contra o chão. Sasuke fitou a garota que corria na direção da Haruno, parando na frente da mesma.

- Você não vai mais machucá-la! – Saya gritou com os olhos marejados.

- Saia daqui agora! – Sakura disse entre gemidos de dor, sua mão estava sobre a ferida a curando.

- Eu não vou deixar as pessoas que eu amo morrerem! – Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos negros. – Já vi pessoas demais morrerem diante dos meus olhos e eu não fui capaz de fazer nada...

- Sasuke!

Sakura virou o rosto fitando Naruto que corria até eles, pode ver Gaara logo atrás dele. Ela achou que o amigo estivesse a caminho de Konoha, voltando para casa. Mas lá estava o loiro, com as mãos em punhos, no modo sennin indo até eles. Logo atrás se podiam ver alguns ninjas da areia. Reforços, talvez assim sua vila saísse bem dessa. Aos poucos os ninjas da areia e da chuva estavam lutando contra o exercito que acompanhava Sasuke.

- TEME! – Naruto parou a sua frente. – O que diabos você tem na cabeça? Você está machucando a Sakura, você sempre quis protegê-la!

Sakura assistia os dois com a mão sobre o peito. Aquilo novamente não, ela não suportaria ver os dois lutando novamente. Os dois estavam conversando, mas dali ela não conseguia descobrir o que era. Se pós de pé, não notando Gaara ao seu lado direito e Saya ao esquerdo. Seus olhos verdes estavam apenas focados nos seus companheiros de time, sua família. Ela amava Naruto como um irmão que jamais teve, e Sasuke... Ele era seu primeiro amor, o único dono de seu coração. E vê-los lutar novamente, partia seu coração.

Estremeceu. Sasuke tinha um Chidori enorme na mão, e Naruto seu Rasengan Shuriken aquilo sem dúvida era muito pior do que a última vez que os dois lutaram, sendo separados por Kakashi-sensei. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se um dos dois se ferisse e... Não! Ela não pensaria naquilo! Correu o mais rápido que pode, vendo os dois se movendo tentando acertar cada um seu ataque fatal.

- PAREM! – Gritou desesperada, seus olhos verdes ficavam cada vez mais marejados.

Todos haviam parado suas lutas para fitar os três shinobis. Tudo parecia acontecer lentamente para os três, já para os que observavam aquilo acontecia em questão de segundos. Os dois iriam se acertar, matando um ao outro. Talvez se não fosse por Sakura, as palavras proferidas por Naruto se tornariam realidade. "_Da próxima vez que lutarmos Sasuke... Nós dois iremos morrer._".

Uma energia branca cobriu todo o corpo da Haruno, algumas marcas surgiram no rosto dela algo semelhante às estrelas que guiavam os navegantes em alto mar. Ela correu mais rapidamente, se chocando com as esferas de chakra.

- Sakura!

- Sakura-chan!

A luz a envolveu, de um lado por um chakra branco e puro - Naruto, e do outro negro e maligno, Sasuke. Seus olhos se fecharam, ela sentiu seu corpo caindo sobre o chão por mais uma vez naquela noite. Sua mente foi invadida por uma série e de memórias, coisas que a marcavam, que a faziam ser Haruno Sakura.

_"Hei qual o seu nome?" A menina loira perguntou._

_"Sakura" Murmurou entre lágrimas._

_"Então você é a famosa testa de marquise". Ino disse._

_ "Naruto é um idiota, acho que é porque ele nunca teve pais."_

_"Você é irritante"_

_"Eu sou Haruno Sakura e bem, meu maior sonho é..."_

_"Vá para casa."_

_"Por favor, fique. Se não puder ficar então me leve com você!"_

_"Eu te amo, por favor, não me deixe!"_

_"Obrigado."_

Estrelas, ela sempre quis ser como elas. Sempre no alto, lindas e brilhantes, quando uma morria nascia muitas outras desta. Elas duravam por milênios, sempre radiantes emanando calor, demonstrando felicidade. Sua mãe sempre dizia que quando uma menina morria, ela se tornava uma estrela que ajudava vários outros planetas a crescerem fortes e saldáveis.

Estrelas eram moças que foram boas, mas tiveram vidas ruins, quando elas morriam protegiam os planetas a sua volta, seus antigos amores de vidas passadas. Amores impossíveis, mas sempre verdadeiros. Lembrava-se de ter fitado o céu todos os dias de sua vida, sempre imaginado se um dia estaria lá em cima, guiando as pessoas.

Ela havia fitado o céu quando Sasuke-kun se foi, ela não soube como apenas sentiu que deveria se mover, até chegar a ele. Tinha fitado as estrelas na noite em que seus pais foram mortos em missão, quando Konan morreu. Naquela mesma noite quando decidiu aguentar até seu limite caso tivesse que lutar com Sasuke. As estrelas pareciam sempre lhe dar uma premonição...

Todos estavam parados a sua volta, fitando seu corpo magro e pequeno envolvido por uma luz branca. Sasuke e Naruto a fitavam com os olhos arregalados, ambos se culpando se algo acontecesse a ela. Saya estava chorando ao seu lado, sendo segurada por Gaara que não permitia que ela se aproximasse mais.

_"Porque tanto olha as estelas?" Sasuke havia a perguntado._

_"Não sei ao certo Sasuke-kun" Falou distraída. "Sabe... Estrelas em alguns lugares são consideradas divindades. Dizem que graças a elas temos um equilíbrio entre bem e mal. E que quando alguém bom morre se torna uma estrela, protegendo as pessoas que ama do alto."_

_"Hn." Deu de ombros. "Isso é besteira"._

_"Talvez... Mas quando eu morrer quero ser uma estrela." O fitou sorrindo. "Para proteger as pessoas que amo para sempre."_

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos verdes, fitando o céu. Sorriu minimamente, naquela noite o céu negro estava coberto de pontos brancos e luminosos – estrelas. Sentia-se calma, como se um peso gigantesco fosse tirado de suas costas. Fazia alguns anos que não se sentia assim, talvez desde que se tornara uma ninja. Quando era apenas uma garota normal, preocupada com as notas na acadêmia, procurando uma forma de chamar a atenção do seu amado...

- Sakura...

Talvez estivesse sonhando, parecia ter ouvido a voz dele. Fechou novamente os olhos se sentindo ser envolvida por braços fortes que lhe traziam para perto. Ali se sentia segura, sentindo o cheiro familiar de menta cujo qual ela não sentia há anos, pelo menos não tão próximo. É realmente deveria estar sonhando.

Seus olhos se abriram devagar, aos poucos foi capaz de distinguir as coisas. Não estava se importando com a multidão de pessoas a encarando ou os suspiros aliviados, sua mente apenas estava se concentrando nos olhos ônix do homem que a abraçava.

- Sasuke-kun... – Murmurou.

- Hn?

Franziu o cenho. Aquele era mesmo Uchiha Sasuke, se fosse porque diabos ele estava chorando? Ela nunca havia sonhado com ele chorando, ou a encarando daquela forma que não sabia explicar direito... Talvez alívio? Lentamente ela levantou sua mão tocando o rosto dele, secando suas lágrimas.

- Sasuke-kun... Eu morri? – Sussurrou, vendo-o arregalar os olhos. – Porque se eu morri, eu esperava ser uma estrela.

- Você não morreu.

A rosada virou o rosto, fitando seu melhor amigo que estava secando as lágrimas. Estava confusa, sem entender como havia parado nos braços de Sasuke, ou o porquê de Naruto estar chorando. Foi então que viu Saya chorando desesperadamente. Sentiu a menina a abraçar fortemente, sobre os braços do Uchiha.

- Hei Saya, não chore. – Tentou se sentar sentindo todos seus ossos doerem. Sorriu para Sasuke que a ajudou no seu objetivo, sem tirar os braços ao redor dela por um segundo sequer. Sakura abraçou sua pupila, tentando a acalmar. Assim como Naruto, Saya era uma irmã para Sakura alguém que se tornou importante em sua vida.

Foi então que ela se lembrou de tudo. De sair correndo na noite, de ver Sasuke atacando a sua vila, de Naruto e Sasuke lutando e ela intervindo. _Mas como diabos...?_ Pensou. Como ela havia sobrevivido? Arregalou os olhos. Não... Konan não havia feito aquilo, havia? Ela a protegeu, assim como ela tentou proteger sua filha.

- Sakura-chan... Você está bem? – Naruto perguntou se ajoelhando na frente dela.

Saya se afastou, parando ao lado de um ninja da Chuva. Ela pode ver que aquele era um momento intimo dos três, algo que não acontecia há muito tempo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura passando os braços pelos pescoços dos dois. Sorriu, era assim que se sentia ao lado do seu time... Em família.

- Eu senti falta de vocês... – Falou entre os soluços.

- Sakura-chan você está chorando? – Perguntou o loiro, como se finalmente notasse aquele fato.

- Cansei de bancar a durona. – Os abraçou mais forte. – Eu amo vocês, seus completos idiotas! Vocês queriam me matar do coração ou algo do tipo?

Sasuke e Naruto se fitaram, entendimento passou por eles. Naruto pode ver que conseguiu completar finalmente sua promessa, ele levaria Sasuke para casa. Mas ele sabia que Sakura não iria com eles. Ela ficaria na vila da Chuva, protegendo as pessoas daquele lugar. Sasuke sabia, que se Sakura tivesse realmente lutado com ele... Talvez não tivesse sobrevivido. Finalmente estava enxergando as coisas como seu irmão...

* * *

**N/a:**

Antes que me perguntem... A fic ainda não terminou gatinhas!

Well, essa foi uma movimentação necessária. Digamos que o "tchan" da historia vai acontecer daqui a um pouquinho. E man, eu não tinha planejado nada disso, digo o que aconteceu nesse capitulo, e ontem eu cheguei em casa me lembrando da minha decepção amorosa dessa semana (pois é o "cara da vez" não prestava, acho que isso vale para quase todos os bonitos ¬¬) então eu me toquei que não tinha escrito nada essa semana (que foi aterrorizadora, eu tive cada pesadelo que meu kami amado) e comecei a escrever.

Sabe gatinhas, eu escrevi um pouquinho de cada fic minhas, e reescrevi esse capitulo. Eu sou meio perfeccionista quando se trata do que eu escrevo, mas por incrível que pareça eu gostei desse capitulo ^^

Cara eu to passada em quase todas as matérias e advinha qual eu não sei ainda? Literatura... Bizarro eu sei, levando em compensação que eu amo ler e escrever. Mas minha professora é um saco, às vezes parece que eu to na aula de artes, porque eu tenho que "ler" uma imagem. ¬¬ Interprestar textos e talz... Detalhe esse ano mudei de professora de literatura umas 3 vezes. Graças a isso eu preciso de poucos pontos dos últimos 40, nem da metade eu preciso. Me considero passada. o/

Ok... Chega de falar de mim. ;p

**Reviews:**

**Bela21:** É a Sakura aguentou em partes, e o Sasuke-kun ficou abalado viu! Kkk Gatinha eu adoro suas reviews, sério fiquei super happy quando você disse que amava minhas historias *-* Espero que realmente tenha gostado do capitulo. Acho que o próximo também não vai demorar muito.

**Letyy-chan:** Eu adoro GaaIno, sei lá é meio impossível, talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto. u.u É o Sasuke-kun ficou super abalado, bundão! Quem mandou ir pro lado negro #P Aiii gatinha, que bom que você gostou isso me deixou super feliz! *-* Espero que tenha gostado tanto desse capitulo como dos outros!

**Cristiane-chan:** Viu fazer coisas feias de noite da nisso, fica com sono de tarde. U.u kkk (brink's) Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Sasuke-kun é demais *-*/ Sonho de consumo de qualquer garota! *-* Menina, para de roer unhas que você vai ficar sem dedos mesmo... kkk Graças a deus eu acabei com esse vicio. O.o Espero que tenho gostado desse capitulo viu?

**Strikis:** Que bom que gostou gatinha! Isso me deixa muito 'happy'! A emoção rolou nesse capitulo também... Eu acho. Kkk Espero que tenha gostado.

**Didinha:** Sim, medo seria o que eu mais sentiria também... Sei lá lutar com seu amor *-* É Sasuke-kun ficou com ciúmes o/ kkk Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

**Dai-cham:** Aiii Dai-cham eu já disse o quanto amo suas reviews? Valeu por todos os big elogios, e eu realmente espero ter te surpreendido... Bom, espero que tenha gostado muito desse capitulo!

**Pricilla Uchiha:** Well, a Sakura não deu realmente uma surra nele, mas espero que mesmo assim tenha gostado. E gatinha... Eu não me lembro de você ter me mandado convite. Se mandar de novo eu te aceito u.u e meu e-mail do Orkut é samirazorkot(arroba)Hotmail(ponto) com. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Alice C. Uchiha:** Pode continuar enchendo meu saco, eu gosto! Kkkk Bem, o Sasuke e a Sakura não lutaram verdadeiramente, mas mesmo assim espero que você tenha gostado. E sobre o epilogo de Just Me, eu to enrolando bastante, sei lá eu amo aquela fic, não gosto de ver que ela realmente acabou. Mas eu to escrevendo o epilogo. Kkk Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

**Tsukyomiuchihasama****: **Pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar postando gatinha, isso com toda a certeza! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

Well, por hoje é só... Espero realmente que tenham gostado.

Beijos

Samy

* * *

**N/b**: WOW, que capitulo tenso esse hein! The team seven reunidos novamente, aiai *suspira longamente*, quero um desses no manga do tio kishi!

Falando em manga! Cadê o Uchiha Gostoso Sasuke no mangá velhote? To sentindo falta dele (ter um colírio para os olhos depois de um dia difícil é bom as vezes U.U)

Voltando a fic... essa parte: "...Não estava se importando com a multidão de pessoas a encarando ou os suspiros aliviados..." me lembrou na parte onde o Gaara-kun é ressuscitado pela Chiyo-baachan!

_Uhn... acho que é so isso hehe ^^°_

_Beijinhos :*_

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	6. Irritante

**Aguentar**

**Capitulo 06**

Viraram-se ao ouvirem uma grande explosão. Sakura arregalou os olhos, ficando de pé rapidamente, mesmo que seus ossos doessem ou se sentisse tonta. Sasuke e Naruto ficaram ao seu lado fitando o motivo de todos os seus males. Lá estava ele, com seus braços cruzados um olho sharingan e o outro rinnengan... Uchiha Madara.

- Saya! Vá até Miya e fuja daqui, agora! - Sakura disse.

- Eu não vou! - Saya a encarou seriamente. - Não vou deixar que você morra!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, não crendo no que estava vendo. Fitou Sakura, ela não estava tão surpresa quanto ele, mas Naruto estava. A garota, Saya, tinha seus cabelos negros voando por culpa do vento, suas mãos em punhos, e lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos... Vermelhos. Aquilo era o sharingan, não poderia ser possível, afinal fora Madara ele era o único Uchiha vivo.

Sakura abraçou a pupila, uma irmã para ela. Ela sabia de tudo, Konan havia detalhado tudo, havia um pergaminho para cada pessoa naquela vila, ela sabia de tudo e todos. E não era diferente com relação à filha ilegítima de Uchiha Fugaku.

- Você não entende... - Sakura murmurou. - Ele quer você e Miya, eu não vou conseguir viver sabendo que falhei com vocês...

- Mas...

- Vá para a torre principal, e leve Haruno Miya com você. É uma ordem!

Sakura fez sinal para um de seus ninjas de confiança. Ele agarrou a garota e a carregou para longe. Sasuke segurou Sakura, que por pouco não havia caído no chão. Ela estava fraca, não dormira direito por várias noites, e ainda por cima tinha se jogado no meio do rasengan e do chidori. Ela não seria capaz de lutar.

- Vá com ela. - Sasuke a fitou seriamente.

- Não. - Escorou a mão no ombro dele, tentando ficar em pé. - Eu vou protegê-los, é minha obrigação, não vou desistir. Não agora.

- Você continua irritante. - Ele a segurou novamente, quando a mesma se desequilibrou.

Suas madeixas róseas estavam espalhadas pelo seu rosto, mas seus olhos fitavam os dele. Ela sentia sua falta, se sentia bem ali... Nos braços dele. Ela tinha medo, medo que por culpa dela tudo desse errado. Ela não queria ser a garotinha frágil novamente, ela queria lutar se mostrar capaz de proteger as pessoas que amava.

Logo à frente Naruto se preparava para lutar, estava controlando o modo sennin. Madara estava parado, apenas os observando. Os ninjas das vilas da Chuva, Folha e Areia estavam combatendo o exercito de Madara, centenas de Zetsus.

O Uchiha tocou o rosto dela, deslizando sua mão forte pela face delicada, acariciou os lábios macios com seus dedos. Sakura não conseguia desviar seu olhar do dele, Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte.

Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela, abraçando-a delicadamente, iniciando um beijo carinhoso, cujo qual deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo. Ele amava, e deus como ele a amava! Mas tudo que havia feito era em prol de sua vingança, foi tolo grande parte de sua vida. E agora, ali com ela em seus braços, se sentia completo, sem um vazio no peito.

Sakura finalmente fechou seus olhos esmeraldinos. Ele a beijou docemente, de uma forma apaixonada. Mas aquilo não estava certo, aquele beijo, ele deveria ser caloroso, não como realmente era... Parecia... Parecia um beijo de despedida.

Abriu os olhos. Mas era tarde de mais... Ele tocou a nuca dela, fazendo a mesma desmaiar. Ela arregalou os olhos antes de fechá-los finalmente, ele havia dito, não estava acreditando naquilo. Ela o sentiu beijar sua testa... Depois tudo escureceu.

**.::oOo::.**

Sua cabeça estava latejando, todo o seu corpo doía. Não queria abrir os olhos, mas sentia que deveria o fazer. Aos poucos seus olhos se acostumavam com a claridade, ela estava em casa. Aquele era seu quarto, o berço de Miya estava próximo a sua cama, seu roupeiro na frente da mesma, o banheiro a esquerda da cama, a decoração feminina, tudo no seu devido lugar.

Arregalou os olhos, se sentando na cama. Lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun! Onde diabos ele estava? Seu coração começou a bater mais rapidamente. Miya também não estava no seu berço. Onde estavam todos?

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo seus ossos doerem. Escorou-se na cabeceira da cama, por pouco não havia caído. Estava tonta, mas mesmo assim pode se analisar. Ataduras estavam por todo seu corpo, ela estava vestida com uma camisola de algodão, cuja qual era branca e ia até seus joelhos. Caminhou até seu roupeiro, se trocando rapidamente.

Abriu a porta do quarto, esbarrando com alguém. Fitou uma Sayuri confusa a encarando. Notou que por pouco ela não havia deixado a bandeja em suas mãos cair no chão. Sakura a encarava fixamente, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa.

- Sakura-sama. - Disse se pondo de pé. - Que bom que você está bem, você nos deu o maior susto.

- Como assim? - Perguntou confusa.

- Sasuke-san veio todo machucado, junto com Naruto-san e o Kazekage-sama para cá. - Falou. - Sasuke-san te trazia nos braços, e você estava desmaiada, na hora todos ficamos preocupados, mas para sua sorte Saya-chan a curou, assim como fez a todos os outros.

- Onde está Miya?

- Ela está com Saya-chan e Sasuke-san. Eles estão na sala de estar-

Sakura não esperou Sayuri terminar de falar, logo ela estava correndo. Estava aliviada por todos estarem bem, mas... Ela precisava os ver, só assim se daria por satisfeita. Parou na soleira da porta, fitando Sasuke. Ele estava segurando Miya em seus braços, enquanto Saya ria do mesmo.

Ele se virou para encará-la. Saya entendendo o que estava acontecendo, ou iria acontecer, pegou Miya dos braços do Uchiha e a depositou no carrinho, saindo da sala em seguida. Sakura correu para os braços dele, afundando seu rosto no peito másculo. Sasuke a abraçou, a trazendo para mais perto.

- Não faça isso de novo. - Ela murmurou.

- Hn.

Ele levantou o queixo dela, fitando os olhos marejados. Naquele momento Sakura não era a líder da Chuva, não tinha uma filha adotiva, uma pupila, ninjas para liderar, ela somente era uma garota apaixonada. Cuja qual estava nos braços do homem que amava. Naquele momento ela era como qualquer garota de dezesseis anos, apenas uma garota.

- O que... O que você falou foi sério? - Perguntou a Haruno. Suas testas estavam encostadas uma na outra, ela apertava a camiseta branca dele entre seus dedos finos.

- Hai. - Disse.

Ele a beijou novamente, fazendo a se sentir completa. Ali nos braços dele, era aquele lugar que ela pertencia. Por muito tempo as pessoas lhe diziam que era tolice esperar por ele, que ela deveria seguir em frente. Mas ela jamais conseguiu, de alguma forma parecia que o mundo queria unir os dois.

Apenas se separaram por falta de ar, fazendo Sakura desejar não precisar respirar. Sentaram-se no sofá, com Sakura, que segura Miya, escorada no peito de Sasuke e o mesmo com os braços a circulando.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei? - Sakura perguntou.

- Dobe e eu lutamos com Madara, e acabamos vencendo. - Disse. Sakura sabia que ele não estava lhe contando tudo, os detalhes do ocorrido, mas isso ela tiraria de Naruto depois.

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela teria que perguntar uma hora ou outra, aquela pergunta estava a consumindo.

- Hn? - Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você vai partir? - O encarou esperando sua resposta.

- Apenas se você quiser que eu o faça.

**Anos Mais Tarde**

- Otou-san! - Um garotinho de madeixas negras e olhos esmeraldinos, gritou.

- Hai Itachi? - Sasuke pegou o pequeno em seus braços.

- Okaa-san está nos chamando. - Falou sorridente. - Miya-niichan vai lutar daqui a pouco.

Caminharam devagar até a maior torre da vila onde ocorria o Chunnin Shiken. Havia se passado dez anos desde que Madara foi morto. As coisas haviam prosperado em todo o mundo, a completa paz era algo difícil de alcançar, mas estavam indo naquele caminho.

Naruto tinha se tornado Hokage, fazendo assim de Hinata a sua esposa. As coisas haviam se acalmado, e o Uchiha estava feliz com seu casamento com a possuíam dois filhos, Miya e Itachi, o último havia recebido o nome de seu irmão mais velho. Ele se dava bem com sua irmã caçula, Saya. A menina, agora uma mulher, chamava muita atenção dos homens, o que o deixava extremamente irritado.

- Finalmente chegou teme! - Naruto estava sentado na cadeira ao lado de Sakura, cuja qual estava com uma barriga de seis meses.

- Se você não se esqueceu, eu estava em missão dobe. - Se sentou ao lado da esposa lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Olha papai, Miya-niichan vai acabar com aquele menino! - Itachi disse com toda a empolgação de um menino de cinco anos.

- Aquele é o neto do Raikage. - Saya comentou aparecendo atrás deles. - Todos os senhores feudais estão empolgados por essa luta.

- Minha garota vai ganhar! - Sakura sorriu confiante.

A garota entrou na arena, com seus cabelos azuis escuros indo até sua cintura, seus olhos verdes água, simplesmente deslumbrantes. Ela possuía um sorriso de canto, e um olhar determinado, uma excelente combinação dos seus pais de criação.

Miya não fraquejou por um momento, sempre que caia se levantava dando um golpe certeiro no inimigo. Um orgulho para a, agora prospera, Vila da Chuva. Seus movimentos eram bem calculados, seus golpes eram precisos, uma verdadeira kunoichi.

- A vencedora, Uchiha Miya!

- Shannaro! - A garota gritou pulando nos braços de seus companheiros.

Sakura sorriu._ Konan estaria orgulhosa._ Pensou. Havia aguentado tudo, e no fim valera à pena. Tinha uma família, amigos, uma vila inteira aos seus cuidados, se sentia bem com isso. O que a mais deixava feliz era saber que Sasuke estava ao seu lado, o homem que ela sempre amou.

* * *

**N/a:**

Well, como eu tinha dito no começo, "Aguentar" não seria uma fic muito longa, na verdade bem curtinha. xp Me desculpem o atraso, não dessa, mas de todas as minhas fics. Ultimamente eu ando com problemas, muitas coisas para fazer... ¬¬

Bom, eu só espero que tenham gostado da fic, e só tenho que dizer que amei cada review. O próximo capitulo será o ultimo.

Beijos

Samy


	7. Epílogo

**Nickelback - Savin' Me**

(Salve-me)

Mostre-me como é

Ser o último a ficar de pé

E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado

E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser

Diga isso para mim

Diga isso por mim

E eu deixarei essa vida para trás

Diga se vale a pena me salvar...

**Aguentar**

** Epílogo**

A menina sorridente, agora nos ombros do pai, gritava empolgada com a multidão. Era seu primeiro Chunnin Shiken, com somente dez anos e ela o ganhara. Estava orgulhosa dela mesma, todos os treinos com sua tia Saya, seu pai e sua mãe, as noites que chegara em casa e caíra imediatamente na cama.

Agora ela estava nos ombros de seu pai, com a bandana de chunnin nas mãos. Sua mãe ao seu lado na arena, agora com uma multidão dentro dela. Miya cutucou o pai, para que ele a colocasse no chão. Assim que seus pés tocaram o solo a menina abraçou Sakura.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, pequena. - A rosada disse sorrindo. - Todos nós estamos.

- Ele era fraquinho, se fosse mais forte eu não teria ganhado. - Falou envergonhada.

- Ainda bem que você não puxou o lado do Teme, Miya-chan. - Seu padrinho, Naruto, disse logo ao seu lado.

- Cala boca Dobe.

- Hei!

- Pode ser o Hokage, mas continua sendo um baka.

Sakura revirou os olhos abraçando a filha, as duas se encararam revirando os olhos. Para Sakura, eles poderiam ser homens fortes e grandes ninjas, mas continuavam com o mesmo jeito que eram quando gennins. Fitou o filho segurando a mão do pai, Itachi cutucou Sasuke e o mesmo o colocou em seus ombros, onde antes Miya estava.

Apesar dos inúmeros deveres como líder da Chuva, ela se sentia bem com aquilo. Tinha sua família do seu lado para apoiá-la na maior parte do tempo, seus amigos estavam por perto, vindo frequentemente visitá-la... Estava tudo em perfeito estado. Só estaria melhor se seus pais estivessem ali com ela, mas nem sempre temos tudo que queremos.

- Saiam do meu caminho, grávida passando.

Sakura sorriu, ao ver sua amiga com a barriga de seis meses tão enorme quanto a sua, a loira abria caminho dentre a multidão. Gaara vinha logo atrás de Ino, segurando a mão dela e da pequena Yuki de quatro anos. A esposa do Kazekage se colocou na frente de Miya, abraçando-a e dando um suave beijo na bochecha dela.

- Isso ai! - Ino falou sorridente. - Você deu uma baita surra naquele garoto.

- Obrigada, Tia Ino. - Miya disse ficando vermelha.

Gaara acenou negativamente, Ino sempre seria Ino, ela não controlaria sua boca mesmo que o adversário de sua "sobrinha" estivesse a poucos metros de distância. A garotinha ruiva de olhos azuis que fitava a mãe confusa, logo sorriu se jogando nos braços estendidos de Miya.

- Um dia eu vou ganhar de você, Miya-chan.

- Vai mesmo, um dia você vai ser melhor que eu. - Deu um beijo na pequena.

** .::oOo::.**

Sorriu, olhando o esplendor da vista que tanto amava. Diariamente ia até a sacada de seu escritório, fixava os olhos no horizonte e ficava em paz, assim refletia sobre tudo que ela tinha passado, lutado e aguentado até o fim para chegar onde estava. Haruno Sakura sem dúvida foi forte por toda sua vida, mesmo que ela própria não acreditasse nisso. Força de vontade, determinação e, sem esquecer, da esperança. Foram aqueles três itens que a fizeram mudar completamente de vida.

Demasiada era sua alegria agora, quando estava ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke, que tinha o prazer de ter como marido. No começo, seu esforço, sua confiança, tudo foi erguido por causa dele. Mas com o tempo ela havia criado outros pontos de apoio, e se orgulhava no que eles haviam gerado. Uchiha Sakura tinha três filhos, dois de sangue, e uma de coração. Mas ela não se importava com isso, para ela, e assim como era para Sasuke, as três crianças tinham um valor igual, eram queridas igualmente.

Talvez se não tivesse escolhido o caminho ninja, pudesse ter tido uma vida simples, calma, ter saído mais durante sua adolescência. Mas não era isso que ela queria. O seu coração jamais estaria em paz se ela não tivesse obrigado sua Okaa-san a colocá-la na Academia Ninja, ou ter sido uma integrante do Time Sete, participado de diversas missões com Sasuke e Naruto. Ela jamais seria quem é se não tivesse sempre seguido seu coração. Talvez tenha sido o destino que a colocara ali, ou ela criara seu próprio caminho... Não é algo que se pode realmente saber.

Sonhos. Eles movem as pessoas, fazem os corações baterem mais fortes, felicidade pelo seu objetivo estar completo, e tristeza por tê-lo alcançado. O mais divertido de tudo não é o troféu depois da batalha, mas sim toda a sua luta para consegui-lo. Nos dias de hoje, a rosada havia cumprido todas as suas promessas, alcançado seus sonhos e ela tinha certeza do que iria fazer dali em diante.

A Vila da Chuva tinha crescido, tornando-se uma das grandes potências do mundo ninja. Konan ficaria bem com isso. Miya, a esperança daquele lugar, ainda tinha muito o que viver, mas um dia ela se tornaria uma mulher forte e guerreira, assim como suas duas mães. Ela se guiaria pelos seus sonhos, e usaria a mente para sair das confusões que no futuro se meteria...

- Estou lhe interrompendo, Sakura-shishou?

A rosada virou-se sorrindo ao ver sua cunhada e ex-aprendiz. Uchiha Saya, agora como era chamada, possuía os cabelos compridos e negros, os olhos penetrantes e a coragem enorme que corria pelo seu corpo como o sangue. A partir do dia seguinte a aquele, a menina triste que conhecera tornaria-se a próxima líder da Vila Oculta da Chuva. Mostrando para todos como havia crescido e transformado-se em uma poderosa guerreira para chegar aquele cargo.

- De forma alguma Saya. - Encostou-se no arco de madeira. - Eu estava justamente lhe esperando.

- Admirando a vista? - A morena, se colocou ao lado da rosada, ambas fitando a beleza de uma noite chuvosa.

- Não tem vistas como essas em Konoha. - Deu de ombros.

Os olhos verdes deslizaram pela sala que ela já não estava mais com suas coisas espalhadas por ali. O sofá preto encostado na parede leste, sua mesa de costas para a janela onde estava, as plantas espalhadas estrategicamente, os porta-retratos. Era estranho olhar para aquele lugar, sem as almofadas coloridas, e o tapete vermelho florido no chão. Sentiria falta de tudo ali.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês vão para Konoha. - Suspirou. - Você tornou-se uma irmã mais velha para mim Sakura, e ainda me ajudou a me tornar forte e por sua causa eu sei a que família pertenço. Não consigo me imaginar governando esse lugar sem você aqui.

- Oh Saya. - Abraçou a mais nova. - Eu te amo muito sabia? Mas... Konoha é o meu lar, é lá que meus laços estão. E por mais que Sasuke-kun não admita, ele também sente muita falta de lá. Faz mais de dez anos que eu não visito o túmulo dos meus pais, cerca de treze que seu irmão não faz o mesmo. Por mais que eu ame essa Vila, minha alma pertence a Konoha.

- Eu sei como se sente. - Lhe lançou um olhar de compreensão. - É dessa mesma forma que eu me sinto aqui, na Vila da Chuva. Konan-sama ficaria feliz com o que esse lugar se tornou.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - Sakura disse. - E de uma coisa eu também sei... Algum dia Miya virá novamente para cá e vai querer ficar ao seu lado ajudando nas missões, e quem sabe com o tempo não se torne uma grande líder assim como seus verdadeiros pais.

- Você está certa. - Saya falou, sorrindo marota em seguida. - E eu tenho certeza que meu irmão vai ficar louco com os fã-clubes de garotos atrás das suas duas lindas filhas.

- Nem me diga. - A rosada se obrigou a revirar os olhos. - Se ele quase acertou um garoto somente por ter dito que Miya ficava bonita vestindo azul. Espero que com o tempo ele se acostume.

Sakura, Sasuke é pai, e homem. Ele nunca vai gostar da ideia de meninos malvados cortejando suas doces e inocentes filhas.

Espero que Itachi saiba escolher suas namoradas, porque eu tenho certeza que Mikoto e Miya ainda implicarão muito com isso. - Sakura separou-se de Saya, caminhando até a porta. - Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser a melhor líder que esse lugar já teve. Eu me orgulho por ter sido sua mestra Saya.

**.::oOo::.**

_Caro Hokage-sama..._

_Ok Uzumaki, ainda é difícil para mim te chamar assim. É estranho ver que o ba__ka do meu melhor amigo conquistou finalmente seu sonho. Ao menos eu não te chamo de "dobe" como o Sasuke-kun. Bom, eu estou lhe escrevendo essa carta, para lhe informar que minha volta é completamente certa. Estou partindo para Konoha na manhã seguinte a nomeação de Saya. As crianças estão bastante animadas. Itachi disse que está louco para ver Tomoe. Talvez o seu sonho de unir nossas famílias se concretize mais ainda, espero que só ocorra quando nossos pequenos tiverem mais que vinte e um anos._

_Desculpe-me, acabei fugindo do foco. Espero que você tenha pedido para Hinata-chan reformar a casa principal do bairro Uchiha. P__elo que Ino me disse aquele lugar não parece mais tão deprimente como antigamente. Fico feliz que tenha reconstruído as casas e as posto para alugar, não aguentaria viver em um lugar totalmente isolado._

_Eu irei ficar grata dirigindo o Hospital com Tsunade-shishou, imagino os garotos que você selecionou para o time de Sasuke-kun. Por favor, não me __arranje problemas depois. Eu conheço bem seu senso de humor. Espero que o senhor Hokage-sama e sua belíssima esposa venham me visitar mais quando eu me mudar para aí._

_Estou louca para matar as saudades._

_Beijos... Uchiha Sakura e família._

**.::oOo::.**

A rosada sorriu, segurando a mão do filho. Seus olhos focados no marido que carregava um pequeno bebê nos braços. Uchiha Mikoto. Sua filha caçula, o mais novo tesouro em sua coleção. A caravana com suas coisas havia chegado alguns dias antes, tempo suficiente para Hinata organizar tudo, sem mesmo que ela pedisse. Tudo tinha ficado bonito e resplandecente, exatamente da forma que gostava.

- Ai não, eles começaram de novo. - Itachi falou para sua irmã mais velha.

- O que foi Otouto? - Se abaixou, ficando da altura do menino.

- Olhe só Miya-niichan, que nojento. - Sussurrou no ouvido dela. - Otou-san e Okaa-san ficam se olhando, parece que eles querem fazer coisas nojentas, como beijar, sempre quando eu olho para os dois lembro-me de abelhas no mel.

- Como assim? - A garota se segurou para não rir.

- Mel é grudento, mas as abelhas gostam muito dele, e nunca querem soltá-lo. Assim como Papai e Mamãe.

- Venha Itachi, eu vou te levar para ver Tomoe-chan.

Sakura riu, seus ouvidos eram bons o bastante para escutar os filhos. Colocou a última mala de roupas no chão do quarto, caminhando até _seu _Sasuke-kun, que colocava um fino cobertor sobre o corpo adormecido no berço. Ele ficava tão bonito assim, com toda aquela pose de pai super protetor. A cada dia ela se apaixonava mais ainda por ele. O abraçou, escorando a cabeça no peito forte, os dois pares de olhos observavam a menina de cabelos róseos que dormia tranquilamente.

- Ela pode ter meu cabelo, mas é a sua cara. - Sakura disse.

- É justo, levando em conta que Itachi é igual a você. - Circulou sua cintura, depositando um beijo lento em sua boca.

**.::oOo::.**

O casal estava deitado na cama, conversando ao invés de dormir. Sasuke deslizava a mão pelas costas cobertas por uma fina camisola da esposa, enquanto a mesma estava abraçada ao torço dele. Ambos estavam conversando sobre o seu dia, a chegada a Konoha e a grande vitória de sua filha mais velha.

- Miya tem toda a determinação de Konan. - Sakura disse. - Todo tempo que eu estive com Konan ela sempre estava lutando para o melhor da Chuva ela estaria orgulhosa.

- Você é uma ótima mãe, Sakura. - Sasuke falou, acariciando os cabelos dela. - Você viu o que ela gritou quando a deram por vencedora.

- E você é um pai maravilhoso. - A rosada o beijou. - Mas mudando de assunto... Você viu o namorado de Saya?

- Como? - Perguntou o Uchiha franzindo o cenho. - Quem é o pivete?

- Sasuke-kun... Ela já tem vinte e três anos, estava na hora dela seguir em frente.

- Você se refere ao falecido companheiro de time dela?

- Sim. - Assentiu. - Já faz um bom tempo que tudo aconteceu, mas eu sempre a vejo depositando flores no túmulo dele.

- Hn. - Sasuke trouxe o corpo da rosada para mais próximo do seu. - E qual o nome dele?

- Kamui.

- Saya está saindo com Kamui?

- Sim... Por quê?

- Não gosto dele.

- Você diz isso porque a vê como sua pequena irmãzinha, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura riu para depois tocar o rosto dele. - Ela já é uma mulher, e tem uma fila de homens correndo atrás dela. Prefiro que tenha se acertado com Kamui do que com algum desconhecido.

- Tudo bem, não posso fazer nada. - Suspirou. - Ela já tem suas próprias responsabilidades como Líder da Chuva, só espero que demore muito ainda para eles se casarem.

- Sasuku-kun! - Sakura segurou-se para não rir do ciúme visível na voz dele, dando um leve tapa em seu ombro.

- Ela tem que saber que está fazendo a escolha certa. - Ponderou. - Só espero que Miya demore para entrar nessa fase.

- Se iluda meu amor. - Bocejou. - Eu te amo, sabia.

- Sim. - Beijou-lhe a face. - Eu também te amo.

**Fim!**

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiie meu amores, com um aperto no coração eu posto o epílogo de "Aguentar". Para falar a verdade eu nem iria postar mais nada, mas com tantos pedidos, eu não tive como recusar. Essa fic foi a mais fofa que eu escrevi, dá um aperto no coração só em saber que o fim finalmente chegou.

Mary-chan, realmente espero que tenha gostado da fic, foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu pude te dar, como eu não sei direito o seu endereço, e achei que você gostaria mais de uma fic, resolvi postar "Aguentar" em homenagem aos seu quinze aninhos, que aliás, foi outubro de 2010. Desculpe pela demora.

Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado. Amei cada review que eu recebi, minha dedicação foi total há vocês leitoras.

Caso queiram ler outras histórias minhas é só ir até meu perfil, existem alguns trabalhos concluídos e outros em andamento.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey galera! Esse foi o único capítulo da fic que eu betei...mas confesso que AMEI, essa fic é tão fofa que sempre vai ficar um gostinho de "quero mais"...eu bem que gostaria que o Sasuke do mangá deixasse de ser um cego manipulado e visse o que o Naruto e Sakura fizeram/fazem por ele...Enfim...vamos esperar pelo resultado!

Ahh, para quem não conhece os outros trabalhos da Sami, recomendo uma leitura, são mto bons!

Beijos

Bella


End file.
